A Cure for Love Sickness
by LoveyTheHedgie
Summary: At a dinner at Rouge and Knuckle's place Amy finds herself in quite the situation when Shadow is under the influence of a love potion! And the one he has his eyes set on is Amy. Amy thought that she would only have eyes for Sonic, but after Shadow's out of this love spell he continues to stay close to her. Is this the love she's wanting? ShadAmy with slight SonAmy. Knuxouge too.
1. Chapter 1: Shelves Full of Bottles

Hello everyone! Welcome to my third fanfiction! :D This time I decided to go with a ShadAmy story, because other than SonAmy I really like this ship 3 I hope you like it!

Note: I will still be updating my other one Poisoned Rose but I'm really liking this one so far so reviews are welcomed. This for now is sfw but may turn to nsfw? Probably not but lets see where this goes. As for ships, this will be ShadAmy with slight SonAmy. There's also Knuxouge which in this story they're married, and maybe some slight Crails. Not sure if I'll go into their ages but they're all adults pretty much.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any SEGA/Sonic characters. This is just a story I made.

Chapter 1: Shelves Full of Bottles

In a small cottage near the woods was the beautiful, bubbly Miss Amy Rose peacefully making herself a lunch for the day. She jumped around her kitchen throwing ingredients together to make herself a nice heartwarming soup. Perfect for the chilling winter weather that embraced her village. A sweet hum came from the hedgehog as she gracefully whisked her meal together. Another normal day for the rose, and she didn't mind it one bit. A grin came to her face as she caught glance of the picture of her blue hero she had on the fridge in her kitchen. A hero she admired and loved, she swooned as she observed the photograph. Her moment was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. She went to her pot of soup and lowered the flame before skipping over to the door. Upon opening to greet her was a familiar white bat; hands on her hips with a smile. She moved her hands to lunge forward and give her hedgehog friend a hug.

"Amy my dear!" Rouge let out with her loving embrace. Amy chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hey Rouge, what a nice surprise! What are you doing out here in the cold?" She replied inviting her friend inside. She brought her to the couch and headed over to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea, coffee, hot chocolate?" The bat giggled.

"Tea is fine, sweetheart." She replied as she got comfortable on the couch. She took a whiff at the smell of lunch circling the room. "I see you're having a delicious winter."

"Seemed like it'd be right for today. Feels like a soup-y day." She giggles. Steam from the boiling drink hits its peak as the teapot whistles. She goes over to turn off the flame and pour the tea into a cup before heading back to Rouge to hand her the drink. "So, what's with the surprise visit today?"

"I wanted to invite you over for Dinner this evening." She nods in gratitude at being handed the tea. Amy takes a seat beside her. "Normally I'd just give you a call, but I was in the area getting some things I needed and thought I'd drop by."

"I didn't see you with anything though…"

"That's because Knuckles is finishing up the groceries. I told him I'd be right back after paying you a little visit." She smirked. Amy giggled as she thought of the couple likely bickering before Rouge had left to visit her. "But anyway, what do you say? Knuckles and I also invited Tails, Sonic and Shadow. Tails is bringing Cream too, so practically everyone will be there."

"That sounds fantastic!" She replied in a bubbly tone. Dinner with her friends always sounded like a great idea-just being with them sounded like a great idea. Especially the thought of her being with her favorite hero; she almost swooned at the thought. "Would you like me to bring anything?"

"Oh no that's alright, after all we're getting everything we need right now. I wouldn't mind some help with the prep though. That Knucklehead is a sweetheart but a terrible chef." Amy chuckled at Rouge's remark. She nodded and Rouge went on to finish the last of her tea before setting it down on the coffee table before her. "Thanks for the warm drink Amy. I should be going back before I hear a mouthful about how I wasn't there to help!" Mimicking Knuckles voice at the end, resulting in another giggle from the flower. The bat smiled in satisfaction over her friends reaction before getting up to head for the door. She opened and waved at the hedgehog. "See you later Amy." Leaving after her farewell. Amy got up from her couch and continued to hum a tune as she went back to finish her lunchtime meal. She looked over to the photo of Sonic once more.

"Maybe I can use this as an opportunity to get closer to Sonic." She mumbled to herself. Thoughts of the two as a couple started to swarm her mind and the pink hedgehog danced around the kitchen floor. While she was very much overbearing with her affections towards the blue blur in the past, she had come to acknowledge that fact within herself. Since that point of realization she's been a lot less excitable around her longtime hero, and her efforts has shown some progress. He doesn't really run from her anymore. In fact, on occasion he tries to hang out with her and she enjoys every moment of it. Another thought comes to the rose's mind and her dancing comes to a halt. She looks down. "Then again...maybe he just did that because he'll never see more as more than just a friend." Her ears droop at the thought. Try as she might no matter what she did a small part of her always felt like it was hopeless to get Sonic to fall for her. She sighed as she lets her lunch simmer in the pot. She looks over to the kitchen window at the snow covered yard. Sad thoughts drifted away as she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face looking at the beautiful scenery in front of her. The white snow blanket perfectly covering her yard. The still air with soft winds creeping around every now and then, pushing the snowflakes through the air. As much as the thought of not being more than a friend ached the Rose, she knew she wasn't going to give up. She was going to find love, she knew she would.

•••

About an hour before the dinner the Rose started to ready herself up. She saw that the weather had not been as cold as it had been the day prior when it snowed, but it was still cold enough to be bundled up. She walked over to her dresser where she picked out a light pink knit sweater and placed it on her bed. She looked to the sweater and back to her dresser, attempting to see what would best suit the top she had picked out. She settled with a pair of light blue jeans. The flower went over to change, and after, she put on a small bit of makeup; just mascara would be good enough for a dinner. She placed her signature headband behind her ears and headed to the door. She grabbed some light pink booties that she had on the side and put them on along with a coat to match before heading out to her friends dinner. Though Rouge had said not to bring anything she had made some time to make some treats for dessert for her and her friends. She grabbed the wrapped up tray and finally left her home, excited to spend the evening with her friends.

•••

Rouge the bat made her way to the door after hearing the bell ring. There was only one person left to arrive, and she was full on ready to give her friend an embrace. Opening the door revealed a pink hedgehog with a tray in her grasp. She smiled in delight and gave the flower a big hug. Amy tried not to drop the tray of treats she had wrapped up.

"I'm so glad you made it dear!" She exclaimed. "Everyone is already here, and oh so hungry. I've been trying to tell Knux to get that blue idiot to stop complaining about the food not being ready for a while now." She said rolling her eyes. Amy giggled. She knew how much of a foodie her favorite hero could be, especially when it came to food like chilli dogs. She entered the home and handed Rouge the sweets.

"I know you said not make anything, but I couldn't help myself! I hope you don't mind adding a little extra to dessert." She remarked. Rouge smiled sweetly.

"Oh Amy, you're such a doll. You go ahead and make yourself at home, I'll bring this over to the kitchen." She said before leaving the rose to herself. Amy walked over to the living room to see all her friends sitting down laughing with one another. Tails was next to Cream who were laughing at joke Sonic had made. Sonic was next to Knuckles, who was rolling his eyes with a grin at his joke. Shadow was by himself on the loveseat next to the couch. She couldn't tell if he was listening in on the conversation or not, but he didn't seem annoyed to be there. At least...not as annoyed as he usually seems. She smiled and walked towards them, only soon to receive a hug from her favorite rabbit.

"Amy you're here!" Cream exclaimed with glee. The rest of the group looked to her and exchanged their greetings with a smile.

"Hey Amy! Glad you came!" Said Tails.

"Hey Ames!" Said her favorite blue blur.

"Glad you're here Amy. Rouge and Cream were talking about how they needed another girl around." He chuckled. Shadow simply looked to the Rose, and they exchanged a glance. He nodded his head, as if to say 'hello', before looking away. Though he wasn't much for talking, Amy smiled at the gesture anyway.

"Hey everyone! It's so nice for all of us to be under the same roof again." She expressed with gratitude. After returning her hug with Cream, the rabbit hopped back to her spot next to Tails, giving the fox a smile. She saw the spot next to Shadow open, and walked over. Before she sat down she turned to him. "Is it okay if I sit here?" She asked softly.

"Sure." He responded flatly. Amy took no mind in his tone of voice and smiled. She thanked him before taking her seat next to him. She took a short glance at her ebony friend. He sat there with one leg over the other. He had a brown v-neck sweater, one that let his white fur pop out along with dark blue jeans to compliment the top. He looks good. She thought. The idea quickly snapped out of her mind. What the...what am I thinking?! She thought to herself. She promptly turned her head away and focused herself on the conversation in front of her going on between the blue hedgehog and fox. They were talking about one of their adventures when they were younger and everyone seemed pretty interested in the conversation. Shadow had noticed her eyeing at him and decided to take a glance himself. He saw her outfit, and thought to himself she didn't look bad. He turned away and scoffed; a slight unnoticeable smile appeared on his face for only a moment.

As the conversation of the duo's adventures ended Amy caught sight of the array of bottles on a shelf on top of a glass display that presented beautiful gems. She figured the gems to be Rouge's...possibly stolen of course. She couldn't figure what the bottles were though. Perfume perhaps? She assumed it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey Rouge? What are all those bottles you have up on top of your gem display? They look very beautiful." She questioned. The bat flew from the kitchen and removed her mits to focus her attention on the hedgehog.

"Oh these? Well sometimes on my missions I'd meet some pretty strange people, and they would sometimes reward me with these...potions." She chuckled. Amy's eyes widened. Everyone's attention was on Rouge.

"Potions? You mean like witchcraft kind of potions?" The Rose responded with slight worry.

"Pretty much. I only kept them because the bottles look gorgeous with these dashing little gems. That and...I don't want to get on the bad side of those kind of people." She flew over to the array of bottles. "Let's see...this one here is a potion that makes you speak another language, and this one turns your skin purple; not your fur, and not to good kind of purple. And this one here...is a love potion!" She pointed at a small pink bottle. It was like the shape of a pear, with a diamond on top carved to look like a heart. It had crystals formed like vines and thorns around the bottle leading up to the gem in the middle. The bat looked over and saw the rose clearly enraptured by the idea of a love potion and a smirk grew on her face. "Want to take a sniff? It's quite a nice fragrance." She took the potion from the shelf and brought it over to the pink hedgehog. The others looked at the bottle in both horror and curiosity, Shadow just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Amy backed away slightly as the bat brought the bottle to her face. "Don't worry. It only works if you actually drink it. Then whoever the drinker looks at first becomes the one they love yadda yadda you know. Well that is...if it even works at all." She smirked. Amy took the bottle and opened it slowly, before closing in her muzzle to the tip of the bottle. She looked to the others, who were clearly waiting to see the verdict on the pink bottle before her. She gulped and took a sniff.

"Huh. Its...sweet. I've never smelled something so lovely before. I can't even describe it...but I love it." She smiled with genuine interest. Everyone looked relieved and slowly went back into conversation, but a certain hedgehog kept his eyes on her. Sonic liked the way she smiled like that. It made him smile, and appreciate having her around him. He soon snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his name being called for the third time. "Sonic? Are you okay?" The Rose asked. Sonic had realized he had been staring at her the whole time. He quickly snapped his gaze away from her.

"U-uh yeah I'm totally fine-" He was interrupted by the bat who walked in front of Amy.

"Amy could you help me make some drinks? I'm a bit swamped on the food at the moment." She said as she dragged amy to the kitchen.

"O-oh yeah sure." Amy said. As if she had a choice. She stayed being dragged by the bat, forgetting about the opened bottle in her hand with the cap on the coffee table in the living room. Rouge led her to the kitchen counter and handed her a notebook with all the instructions to make a special drink she would always make on occasions. "O-OhRouge are you sure you want me to make it? I can handle the food and you can make the drink?"

"It's fine dear I trust you. Besides, I'm already in the zone in this meal. I would just like to get the drinks out of the way." She responds before going back to the oven to check on the dinner. Amy shrugs and places the bottle on the counter along with the ingredients. She begins to create the drink according to the directions given to her in the notebook. She hums herself a tune as she throws the ingredients together, Rouge taking notice to her friend humming to herself and she couldn't help but smile. She liked seeing her friend happy, and she knew if she could help her find someone she would be a lot happier. She's been so happy ever since she's been with Knuckles, and Amy is always talking about marriage and love, she just needed the right incentive. Almost as if Chaos was looking down upon her, she took notice of the love potion beside the ingredients. A sly smirk grew on the bats face as a devious plan came to her mind. She would wait for the perfect time to strike.

After a few minutes Shadow came into the kitchen, making his way to the fridge. Rouge hissed and closed the door promptly and he glared at her.

"Hey Mr. Ultimate Impatience, mind waiting like the rest of us?" The bat snapped. Shadow only rolled his eyes.

"I only wanted to get away from those buffoons. Their conversation was irking me." He mumbled. "Might as well get a drink while I'm at it." Rouge's ears perked up and she smirked.

"Oh, well you've had my special drinks before right? Amy dear is making them this time so maybe you can try some to see if it's up to par?" She asked, moving close to the hedgehog and moving her hand up his shoulder. He scoffed and brushed her off, but stayed there giving the sign that he did not mind trying to drink. Amy blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well I don't know if it's as good as Rouge's version-"

"Oh nonsense sweetheart. I'm sure it's delicious." Rouge reassured her friend as she grabbed the potion while neither noticed. She poured some of the drink and slipped a couple drops of the potions in before handing it to Amy. "Here give him this, I'm gonna go ask Knux about something." She said before promptly leaving. Amy questioned Rouge's rush but brushed it off before turning to Shadow to hand him the drink. He didn't look at her but just eyed at the glass before taking it from her hand.

"You're welcome" Amy grumbled. As he took a sip of the drink he looked up to the rose after hearing her smart remark. He swallowed the drink before opening his mouth to make a comment.

"Excuse me?" He said glaring at her.

"Nothing!" She quickly replied. Before she could realize he had started to inch closer to her. She backed up at his sudden movements, preparing herself for whatever he was going to do. She found herself backed up a wall before he slammed his hand against it, looking down at her. Amy couldn't help but start curling up in a slight fear. All this for saying You're Welcome? She thought to herself. "Shadow I'm sorry if you got offended but it wasn't that serious-"

"Beautiful." The words whispered out of the ebony hedgehog's mouth. He moved his hand from the wall down to her muzzle. Amy's eyes widened as her muzzle started to warm up.

"...What?"


	2. Chapter 2: You Did What?

_**Chapter 2: You did what?!**_

"...What?" The rose questioned with wide eyes. Sweat dripped from her forehead as the ebony hedgehog had his palm placed on her muzzle. Her cheeks flushed. Try as she might she could not avert her gaze.

"How could I have not realized…" Shadow whispered under his breath. His eyes narrowed toward the flower in front of him. He inched closer to her. "How beautiful you are…"

If Amy's eyes could widen anymore they certainly would. Her face almost drenched with red blush, she tried to back away from Shadow's sight but he would not move his gaze.

"S-Shadow..are you alright? D-do you have a fever?" She stuttered out. She wasn't sure what was going on with her glooming friend but she knew she had to get out of the situation somehow. She looked around trying to see if she could find something or someone, but her face was pulled back to face Shadow's.

"I've never been better...now that I'm with you. I suddenly feel so at peace when I gaze into your eyes. This feeling...is nice." His crimson eyes focused to hers lovingly. Amy's ears burned red at his comment. She's never had anyone speak to her that way, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. Shadow took her muzzle and slowly pulled it towards his. She wanted to back away, but she felt like putty in his grasp. She never expected her first kiss to be with Shadow; this glooming loner who never wanted anything to do with anyone. She always expected her first kiss to be with the blue hedgehog she had admired so much, but now she had found herself in this situation. Why was he suddenly acting like this? What could be-

"Shadow, what are you doing?" A familiar voice came in with annoyance in his tone. Amy looks past Shadow's face to see her blue hero standing on the other side of the room with an aggravated look. She couldn't help but feel like she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to, even though none of this had to do with her at all.

"S-Sonic I can explain-" Amy was interrupted by a scoff from the ebony hedgehog in front of her. She quickly averted her gaze back to him.

"What's it to you, Faker?" Shadow growled, clearly upset with his presence.

"It's seeing you get way too close to Amy when she's clearly uncomfortable. Get away from her." The blue blur replied walking closer to the two. Shadow promptly turned around in a guarding pose, as if protecting the rose behind him. Amy was caught off guard, but she used it as an opportunity to stay inching away from the two.

"You have no right to say the name of someone so much more valuable than you. Mind your business." The ebony hedgehog hissed. Sonic's eye twitched in annoyance.

"What-Shadow what is wrong with you?!" Sonic snapped.

"None of your concern you blue nuisance." The two started to get louder, calling the attention of the others. Rouge noticed everyone walking to the kitchen and couldn't help but pull a small smirk. _Looks like it worked after all._ Coming to the kitchen she saw Amy's hand being held by the ultimate lifeform himself, while Sonic was in front of them practically growling. _Well this was unexpected._ The bat mumbled to herself.

"Guys can we just go back to the living room so we can get the cooking done and enjoy the meal?" Amy suggested softly. Shadow quickly turned to look at the rose and paused for a moment, then sighed. He grabbed both her hands.

"For you? I will." He spoke softly. The way he would talk to her sent a shiver down her spine. A small part of her enjoyed this, but she knew she had to figure what was going on. Her thoughts were interrupted as he spoke again. "Won't you sit with me, Rose?" Amy's eyes widened, as well as everyone in the room. Sonic was about to jump in when Amy put a hand on the hero's shoulder and looked to Shadow.

"Sure I will." She replied with a smile. A blush grew on Shadow's muzzle. The ebony turned his face before anyone could take notice. Amy turned to Sonic and whispered to him. "I think he might be having a fever, so the last thing we need is the two of you fighting. Rouge really worked hard on the dinner so I'm sure she will make sure he gets some rest later. Just play along for now." Sonic sighed at her request.

"Fine. But you're my _friend_ Ames, so if he tries something I won't be having that. Fever or not." He replied. It stung the rose's heart to hear him emphasize her as a _friend_ but she was more distracted by what was going on with Shadow. She nodded at the blue blur and turned to Shadow, who did not stop looking at her with loving eyes. He didn't smile, his expression was as normal, but it felt so warm to her. She blushed.

"Shadow go and wait for me in the living room. I'm going to talk to Rouge for a minute."

Shadow shook his head. "I'll wait for you here. I don't want you out of my sight." He replied. Sonic rolled his eyes at the comment and just walked to the living room with Tails and the others. Amy sighed and walked over to her bat friend, who was trying her best to hold back a smile. She spoke softly to Rouge.

"Rouge...you see this right? I thought Shadow couldn't _get_ sick...but it seems like he has a fever." Amy's voice filled with worry. Rouge put a hand on the worried flower's shoulder.

"He's fine dear. Just play along now, I'll explain things later." She winked. Amy's eyes drooped with worry, but she decided to trust her friend for now.

"Um...Do you need any help with the cooking? I'd rather not push this situation any further." She asked the bat. Rouge looked to Amy who seemed clearly uncomfortable. She sighed with a smile and nodded. Amy's ears perked up and she resumed to walk over to the kitchen counter and helped Rouge finish up the meal. Though it was fun being with her friend, Amy couldn't help but notice the feeling of eyes piercing through the back of her head. Whenever she would look to the side an ebony hedgehog stood there, patiently waiting for the flower to return to his side. "Shadow...I'm helping Rouge out so you can go and sit down until we're done." She told the ultimate lifeform. He only shook his head before crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, as if to show her he was only getting more comfortable. She sighed and looked back to her bat friend, who she had caught smiling. "What's up with you?" She asked flatly. Rouge's smile quickly disappeared as she quickly focused back on the cooking.

"O-oh nothing. Food's almost ready so you can start setting the table!" She responded quickly. Amy glanced at the white bat for a moment with a skeptical look, but shrugged it off and walked over to get the dinnerware. She walked over to a high cabinet and reached her hand out to grab the plates, but was quickly overshadowed by another's arm. She turned and noticed Shadow was helping her take the plates, without a word he glanced at her then moved to the dining room.

"Shadow...you don't have to help." The rose told her glooming friend. He continued setting the dinnerware down but opened his mouth.

"You've done enough. Relax." He spoke softly. The rose's heart skipped a beat as he spoke. She kept her eyes on him as he set everything up. She couldn't help but smile. A certain blue hedgehog noticed the gestures being shown and growled quietly. Putting the title to his name, Sonic dashed over and shoved Shadow to get the rest of the dinnerware and finished the set up. Shadow shot a piercing glare towards his blue nemesis. "You had no right to interfere, Faker." Sonic chuckled, being happy he had annoyed the ultimate lifeform.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He said mockingly. Shadow stomped over to the blue blur. He started to form a fist and Sonic braced himself, ready for a fight. Before Shadow could land a hit however, a flower stood in front of him and he came to a halt.

"Shadow, can we not do this right now?" Amy pleaded. He looked to her, then to the blue nuisance behind her. Sonic scoffed.

"Amy?! Why do you keep acting so close with Shadow? Last time I checked he couldn't even give a single crap about you!" He snapped. Amy's ears drooped. She knew that was true.

"What I feel is _none_ of your concern, hedgehog." Shadow growled. "You're one to talk about Amy anyway."

"What?" Sonic replied, anger clearly rising. Amy tried to push Sonic aside but he only dashed in front of her and pointed a finger at the ebony's face. "I don't know what you're talking about but you need to back off." Shadow scoffed.

"I'm only talking about how clear it is that you couldn't care less about the emotions of that poor Rose. She clearly deserves to think about someone actually worth her time." The ebony hedgehog replied. Sonic's eye widened, before the left one began to twitch.

"And who would that be?" Sonic said slowly, clearly annoyed.

"Me of course." Shadow replied without hesitation. Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. What had gotten into Shadow? He was usually so quiet, and truthfully like Sonic said, didn't really care for her. Everyone in the living room sat in shock of what they were hearing. Sonic couldn't believe it either. He looked at the ultimate lifeform dumbfoundedly before laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me. You think _you_ know more about Amy than I do?"

"I don't need to."

"Then what the hell has gotten into you?!"

"I don't know. But I don't care." Before Sonic could muster up a reply the white bat swooped in and pinched the both of their ears. The both winced as they saw Rouge in front of them with a face of aggravation.

"You two idiots can bicker all you want later. Outside. But so help me if you two start fighting and break a _single_ thing in here, Knux and I will make sure you pay back tenfold." She snapped. Shadow rolled his eyes and Sonic huffed, looking down to the ground. "That's what I thought. Now you two can help me finish setting up. Shadow is right, Amy has done enough. So just sit down and wait with everyone else dear." The bat said looking to the flower, who was still in shock of the conversation. She shook her head to snap away from her thoughts and nodded.

"Y-yeah, sure." The rose replied. She took a seat and signaled Cream to come and sit with her. Cream took quick notice of the signal and brought the rest of the group with her. She sat next to the hedgehog and Tails sat next to her. Knuckles went ahead and sat at the head of the table, guessing Rouge would sit on the opposite side.

"Are you alright Amy?" The rabbit questioned in a sweet tone. Her voice took Amy away from her thoughts, and she smiled at her small friend.

"Yeah I'm good. I just wasn't expecting all that." She looked away from her friend before forcing another smile. "I guess having a fever makes you say some crazy things." Amy continued. A small part of her ached to think that it was all part of his fever. She liked the way he spoke to her and defended her. And she couldn't lie, but seeing Sonic act that way made her want to smile. Her mind was conflicted with these thoughts.

"Mr. Shadow has a fever? I never thought that he could…" Cream added.

"Me neither, but I'm sure Rouge will take care of him." The rose agreed. As if saying her named summoned her, Rouge came in with the two hedgehogs to set all of the food down. The blue and ebony hedgehogs glared at each other, trying to finish setting the food before the other so they could sit in front of the rose. To Shadow's dismay, the blue blur had finished and promptly sat in front of Amy, throwing a sly smirk his way. The ebony hedgehog growled and looked to see where he could sit, finding the only seat closest to Amy was the seat next to his blue rival. He groaned and sat next to him. Sonic keeping his grin in victory.

"Rouge this looks amazing!" Tails blurted out.

"You really outdid yourself, love." Knuckles rest of the table agreed in appreciation. Rouge put a hand to her cheek as she blushed. She walked over to Knuckles to give him a kiss before sitting down in her seat.

"You guys are so sweet." Rouge replied. "Don't hold back now, dig in everyone." She pointed towards the food. Everyone nodded as their mouths watered at the sight of the delicious dinner. Sonic did not wait for Rouge to ask a second time before digging in to the food. Amy couldn't help but giggle at Sonic's hunger.

"You're so funny Sonic." Amy chuckled. Sonic gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. Seeing this made Shadow flinch in disappointment. Unlike his blue counterpart, he reached over to grab Amy's plate and began to serve her food. The rest of the table almost gasped in surprise. Shadow ignored the eyes on him and focused on her plate.

"S-Shadow you don't have to…"Amy tried to protest but Shadow only shook his head. Rouge folded her hands together and placed them under her chin, with her elbows resting on the table. She was enjoying the show.

"Is this enough?" Shadow asked, moving his ruby eyes to look at her. She couldn't help but blush.

"Y-yes! That's plenty...thanks." Amy replied in a soft tone, almost embarrassed from the attention that was being put on the two. Shadow nodded and placed the plate down in front of her, then proceeded to fix himself one as well.

Tails snapped from the shock and tried to do the gentlemanly thing as well to Cream, hoping it would impress her. When he looked at her direction she was looking down with a smile; a small tint of red could be seen on the side of her muzzle. He smiled in satisfaction, and continued to fix her meal. Knuckles chuckled at the sight of the two young ones, and decided to do the same for Rouge. He went over to her with a plate and kissed her forehead before setting it down. She chuckled at his gesture and thanked him. Sonic sighed as he saw everyone's actions, and looked down to his plate. Amy noticed her blue hero feeling left out. She took a piece of meat with her fork and brought it to the sulking hedgehog's face.

"Have you tried some? It's really good." She said with smile. Sonic couldn't help but blush. He opened his mouth to bite the piece off of her fork, but was met with a hand to his face. Shadow had moved in and taken the bite from him.

"Shadow what the hell?!" Sonic snapped. The ebony hedgehog only smirked and chewed the food in silence. Sonic glared at him but his focus was turned back to Amy as she had gotten him another piece. He sighed and opened his mouth, only to be swiped by his rival once more. "That's it-" Sonic grabbed Shadow ready to throw a punch. Shadow glared and prepared himself until-

**SLAM**

Came from the bat's area. She shot the two a bone chilling glare before closing her eyes and continuing to enjoy the meal. Sonic gulped and let the glooming hedgehog go. Shadow smirked and continued to eat the food given by the rose in satisfaction. The blue blue looked down at his meal.

"Psst." Amy whispered to her hero. "I'll let you be the first to try my dessert later. It's my homemade cookies. I hope you like them." She continued. Sonic let out a soft chuckle and nodded. The rest of the dinner continued in peace. Everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves, and Amy would find herself glancing at Shadow, who would always seem to be looking at her. She swore she even saw him smile once. It warmed her heart somehow.

•••

After the dinner Rouge had called over Amy to the living room alone. Shadow listened to Rouge's request, but kept Amy in his sight, just out of earshot out of respect for his bat friend. Sonic was distracted by Tails who was talking about some invention that would help Sonic in his battles with Eggman. Knuckles had offered to wash the dishes since Rouge had cooked so much, and Cream joined along since she liked to help. Though while she was cleaning she almost dropped a plate when there was a sudden yell from Amy. Shadow tried to lunge forward but she and the bat had told him to stay back, and so the ebony hedgehog grudgingly agreed.

"You put _what_ in his drink?!" Amy whispered as high as she could. Rouge tried to calm the rose down, but Amy was not willing.

"I didn't think it would actually work, if I'm being honest." She replied. Before the rose could interrupt she continued. "But I figured if it did, it wouldn't be such a bad thing. I'm not saying that Shadow has ever been in love with you dear, but I've seen him show some interest. I figured being with that guy might do you some good." The bad delicately put her hand on her shoulder. "You've been chasing after you-know-who for a long time, dear. I think it's time for a change of pace. After the spell wears off, I'll talk to him. Maybe you two can give it a shot. If you don't like it, then hey you're free to leave him. But maybe this will do you some good." As the bat finished, Amy looked down, deep in thought. She knew it wasn't exactly healthy to be chasing the same guy for as long as she has been doing so. She knew people had thought she was crazy for going through such lengths to be with her lifetime love. But she never considered trying to love someone else. She didn't know how to feel about it. She was confused, but thinking back to how Shadow had given her all this attention; it felt...nice. She liked being the center of someone's attention. She liked having someone care for her for even the smallest things. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea. Amy looked to Shadow, who had been looking to her the whole time. She looked back to Rouge, and sighed.

"Alright. I'll give it a shot."


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Give it a Try

**Hello everyone...Welcome to chapter 3! I'm glad to see people have been enjoying this fic so far, because I like it too! :D So here you go, hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: These characters aren't mine they belong to SEGA you all already know**

 _ **Chapter 3: Let's Give it a Try.**_

The evening had gone by and everyone was making their way home for tonight. Cream was giving Rouge and Knuckles one last hug of thanks before heading on the back of Tail's Tornado to be dropped home. She turned to Amy who was staying behind for the moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow Amy! Don't forget about our picnic!" The sweet rabbit mentioned. Amy gave the rabbit a smile before bringing her in for a hug.

"Of course Cream. I'll see you later." The hedgehog replied. She waved to the small rabbit as she made her way to Tail's tornado. Tails and Cream waved for one last farewell before speeding off into the night. The sakura hedgehog turned to face the last two guests remaining other than herself; Sonic and Shadow. Sonic had clearly stayed behind because of the glooming hedgehog next to him. The blue blur didn't want to take any chances in leaving Amy alone with him. He kept his arms crossed and looked to Amy, as if giving her the signal that he wasn't leaving. Amy sighed.

"Shadow? Can I talk to you for a second, handsome?" The bat questioned the ultimate lifeform. He rolled his eyes, but walked with her towards the living room anyway. Knuckles, seeing that Sonic clearly wanted to have a chat with Amy started walking from the two.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." The echidna excused himself. All that was left was the blue and pink hedgehogs. Being the blue blur he was, he did not hesitate to begin the conversation.

"So what's up with Shadow? Clearly there's something you and Rouge know that we don't." Sonic demanded. Amy looked to her friend with a surprised look, but tried to play it off.

"I uh...don't know what you mean, Sonic." The rose chuckled. Meanwhile in the living room the bat focused her attention on Shadow.

"Listen Shadow, there's something I need to tell you." She began.

"You did something so I would feel this way towards Rose, didn't you." Shadow interrupted flatly. Her eyes widened. She chuckled, figuring that the effects from the potion were likely wearing out, and his rose colored glasses were fading.

"You're as sharp as your spikes, handsome." She replied. Shadow scoffed, clearly not interested in the events.

"Rouge did what?!" Sonic blurted to the rose. Amy moved her hands in a shushing motion, begging the hero not to speak so loudly.

"Yes Sonic. She slipped some of the love potion in his drink and it _actually_ worked." She replied. Sonic scoffed.

"Makes sense. I don't think the ultimate doofus is capable of loving." Sonic mocked. Amy's brows furrowed and she pouted.

"Oh yeah? You couldn't believe he could actually like me?"

"Uh yeah duh! Why would he ever like you?" Sonic blurted. His eyes widened as the words he had just processed hit him like a brick. He slowly turned to Amy, who wore an expression of hurt clear as the stars. "A-Ames I didn't mean it like that…"

"You made me act like a fool." Shadow said.

"Shadow." The bat closened to the ultimate lifeform. "Listen to me. I'm speaking to you as your _best friend_. I did this with my best interests in mind. Not only for you, but for Amy too. You both need someone, and believe it or not I think you two could actually work it out." Shadow spoke nothing, but the bat could see he was showing interest in what she had to say. She continued. "I've already spoke to Amy about this, and she's willing to give it a shot. You can't tell me you've never been interested in her in the _slightest_ Shadow. I've known you for a long time and I'm sure I've figured out some of your thoughts by now. You can be mad at me all you want, but I'm sure you've thought about being with someone a couple times now. I don't want her chasing after someone who clearly isn't interesting, or will probably never be ready to be with her when she is."

"And what does that have to do with me, Rouge?" Shadow interrupted.

"Like I said you need someone too. You can't expect me to believe you're completely fine with being alone for the entirety of your existence." Shadow only looked to the ground at her reply. Rouge could tell her friend was deep in thought and decided to wait for a reply. A sudden slam was heard from the front door. Wide eyed, the bat quickly walked over to see what was the cause of commotion. She found Sonic there, with a face of shock. His right side of his face had a red silhouette of a hand, clearly marked from a familiar hot-tempered sakura hedgehog. Rouge crossed her arms. "Well well, what happened here Mr. Hero?"

"I uh…" Sonic replied in a daze. "I might have hurt Amy's feelings…" Rouge facepalmed at the hedgehog's comment.

"So I'm guessing Amy already left for the night, huh." She replied. She sighed and looked to Shadow who had made his way to the two. "Mind making sure she gets home safe?" She asked. Sonic turned his focus to the bat and hedgehog.

"N-no! I should go get her. It's my fault after all."

"Because this isn't your fault at all." Shadow's sarcasm spat to the blue blur like venom. Sonic growled in return, receiving a smirk of victory from his ebony counterpart. Rouge stepped in between the two.

"Now, now boys. Just because the dinner is over doesn't mean you get a free pass to start fighting in my home." The bat looked to Sonic and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Unfortunately, I think it's best if you sit this one out Mr. Hero. You can make it up to her when she's feeling better." Sonic pouted and looked to the ground. He knew he would probably say something stupid and Amy would grow even more angry with him, but the _last_ thing he wanted was for her to be alone with Shadow; love potion or not. A sigh escaped from his mouth and Sonic mae his way over to Shadow, pointing a finger toward his white fur covered chest.

"Don't do anything other than take her home, and leave Amy alone." Sonic demanded. A chuckle came from the ebony hedgehog.

"As if I would ever take orders from you, Faker." Shadow retorted. Sonic growled and tried to move past the bat that was still in between them, but she denied him access. She gave a signal for Shadow to leave, and he abided without another word. She turned to Sonic once more.

"Now when you leave you better leave those two alone, alright? You better not start any fights. This was a good night for everyone, and I'm sure Amy will forgive you in the morning, hun." The bat tried comforting Sonic, a face evidently unamused. He patted the bats back, as if to reassure her, then sped off into the night. Rouge sighed and walked back into her home, making her way into Knuckle's arms, who was now sitting on the couch watching television. She snuggled up to the echidna, moving her muzzle up to give him a peck on the lips. Knuckles looked down to his spouse, and gave her a small grin.

"You gonna tell me what I missed? You know Amy is like a sister to me. I should know what's going on with her." The echidna questioned. The bat gave her love a smirk.

"Just trying to find the right partner for our little Rose."

"With Shadow?" Knuckles almost shot up from the couch with concern. "Is that why he was acting so weird today? What did you do?"

"Well what's wrong with Shadow?"

"He's a lot Rouge. You of all people should know that. Amy might seem like she can handle him, but emotionally she's delicate like a...well like a Rose. Not only that but what if they actually hit it off? How would Amy feel...knowing that she could not be with him forever?" His words full of worry came to and end when Rouge pulled him into a kiss. She placed a finger on the tip of his nose.

"You know thinking like that will never find anyone love. You mean the tell me we've never had our fair share of bumps on the road, Love?" She smirked, seeing Knuckles look away as she proved her point. "Sure that guy is the 'ultimate life form', but that doesn't mean that he doesn't need someone in his life. I'm doing this for the both of them. Who else do you think would be a fit for Amy, huh?"

"Well I thought that maybe Sonic—"

"And I did too. But he's not doing anything. It's not like we're getting any younger. Amy shouldn't have to wait a lifetime just to be with someone who may or may not even care for her as much as she deserves. If they're meant to be, love will find its way. But trust me on this, I think it'll be good for the both of them. And if it doesn't work what do they have to lose?"

"Hope for ever finding love." The echidna replied flatly.

"Sweetheart I know you're worried about Amy. But you got to give her some more credit. We all have our hearts broken, so if it doesn't work she'll be able to move on." Her voice eventually found its way into the echidna, and he grunted.

"I guess." He scoffed. Rouge smiled and gave her love a hug and kiss. "You better be right about this Rouge. I don't want to see Amy crashing in the house with a face full of tears." He crossed his arms. Rouge laughed. The two gave each other one more kiss before snuggling up to watch the television before them.

•••

The rose walked through the night with tears in her eyes. No matter how many times she had wiped her face the tears only continued to flow. She began to recall the events that had happened earlier.

" _I didn't mean it like that." Sonic had said with an apologetic tone. Amy's brows furrowed and she walked toward him._

" _So what did you mean?"_

" _I just meant like you're a lot and Shadow just wouldn't take that."_

" _What?!" Amy blurted out._

" _N-no! I mean that he's just like this edgy guy that wouldn't suit you at all! He's like a lone wolf or something..."_

" _So then what would suit me?!" Any questioned. Sonics eyes went wide open, he clearly wasn't sure how to deal with the situation. Amy got closer to him. "Do you even think I'm attractive, Sonic?"_

" _Uh...well…" Sonic paused, looking away from Amy to avoid her seeing the tint of red forming on his muzzle. Amy looked down in disappointment._

" _I see." She moved past him shoving the hedgehog away with her shoulder. Without hesitation she grabbed her coat, opened and slammed the door. Just like that she was gone._

She continued to walk through the snow covered ground. As cute as her booties were, they were a bit too short for the amount of snow that had piled up on the ground, and some snow would fall into the gaps. The Sakura hedgehog shivered and groaned at the snow that kept falling in the inside of her boots. She just wanted to go home. It was such a fun dinner, and it was so nice being with everyone, why did it have to end that way?

"Stupid Sonic…" She stuttered out, both from shivering and from crying. Her ears twitched as she heard a noise come from behind her. Her eyes widened and she prepared herself. She tried walking faster but she could clearly hear another set of snowy footsteps follow behind her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, and without hesitation summoned her Piko hammer and swung it towards the source of the footsteps behind her. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelped. She felt that her swing had not made contact with the figure behind her, and heard it make a leap to avoid the hammer.

"Rose, it's me." A low voice came from the figure. She opened her eyes to see Shadow, fixing himself as some snow had gotten on him from the swing and from dodging. Amy sighed in relief and her hammer vanished.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel safe in the middle of the night." She replied with clear sarcasm. Shadow looked to her unamused. She made a slight awkward grin, before wiping her eyes to make sure there were no tears left. "So uh...what are you doing here…?" She questioned softly.

"Taking you home." He replied in a flat tone before walking ahead of her. Through his behavior Amy had figured that the potion had already wore off, and he was back to his normal self. She cleared her throat and started walking beside him at a safe not-too-awkward distance. There was silence between the two. All that could be heard was the sound of their shoes hitting the crumpling snow, and the every now and then winds brushing through the trees. Amy really wanted to ask Shadow if Rouge had told him about the potion, though she figured he had already knew for himself. She took a deep breath and gave it a shot.

"Shadow?" She called for the Ebony hedgehog's attention. He didn't look her way, but twitched his ear to show his attention was on her. "Did Rouge tell you about what happened…?" She questioned softly. Shadow stayed silent for a moment, making the Rose mentally punish herself for asking a stupid question like that.

"She did. I'll get her back for making me act like a fool." He replied. Amy's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting an answer. She couldn't help but chuckle at his comment. Shadow turned his head slightly to the Sakura hedgehog with one brow up. Amy looked away from him, and asked carefully.

"Um...did you hate...feeling that way?" She mumbled. Shadow stopped walking, and Amy came to a halt as well. Once again only the sounds of the winds could be heard. He turned to her and began to walk closer.

"Did you hate thinking that I felt that way?" He spoke softly, enough to send shivers down the Sakura hedgehog's spine. Her muzzle grew warm as he started closing the distance from her.

"I-I asked you first…" she stuttered out. Shadow grew a smirk as the situation entertained him.

"Oh?" He continued to make his way to her, and she continued to back away. "And what if I said I didn't? What would you do, Rose?" He questioned. Amy's eyes grew wide. She actually never thought of that possibility.

"I'd...ask why…" she managed to bring out her voice through the lump that grew on her throat. She found herself backed up against a tree, her emeralds looking into the ruby eyes that gleamed from the moonlight. Her placed a hand against the tree behind her.

"I'd like to know myself." His answered in a low tone. His eyes narrowed to the hedgehog, his smirk still clear on his face. He was so close, she could smell the cologne that he had on, the scent and the pressure of the situation almost making her dizzy. "Let's entertain the idea our friendly bat brought to us, shall we?" He said, before moving his free hand up to grab her muzzle. He slowly moved it up to his, not in any way forceful. If she wanted to back out, he gave her full free will. This was her decision. Time had almost stopped as he inched his lips closer to hers. His eyelids began to close, but Amy's was wide open. _Is this a good idea? Should I really go through with this?_ These thoughts shot through the roses mind. She came to a conclusion. With a deep breath she shoved her lips into the Ebony's, locking them together. Shadow shot his eyes open, not expecting such a bold gesture from the Sakura hedgehog. As if to overcome her boldness he grabbed her waist and pulled her in deeper to the kiss. He licked her lips asking for entrance, and she abided. His tongue ventured around her mouth, a soft moan escaped from the flower's mouth. She's never felt such passion before, and she loved every moment of it. With the hand he had on her muzzle Shadow softly caressed her cheek, bringing comfort to Amy's heart. After what felt like hours, the two finally patted their kiss, Amy panting to catch her breath. She looked to shadow who looked away, trying to hide the red tint of blush on his face. He wasn't expecting the kiss to feel that good. He cleared his throat. "Well…"

"We should keep going." She replied. Before Shadow could feel the disappointment grow in him, she moved up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked to her with confusion. "We can talk about it more later." She finished with a grin. Shadow couldn't help but chuckle, leaving the Rose wide eyed. She did not expect to already see a new side of Shadow she hadn't had known. She giggled back, and the two walked together back to Amy's house, closer than they were before.

Rustling could be heard from behind them as a blue figured walked out from the bushes. Sonic had a look of despair on his face from what he had witnessed. He always thought that the Sakura hedgehog would always be there for him, yet here she was giving this...this...faker a chance! He was devastated, but couldn't understand why. It's not like she was his...but he felt like she was. His mind was in ruins, he wasn't sure what to think. The last person he expected to make a move on Amy was Shadow the Hedgehog. The blue blur found himself running to try to take his mind off of things. He didn't want to remember the image he saw. He didn't want to remember seeing them kiss.

"I have to show Amy she's making a mistake. I can't let her do this. I need…" he paused.

"I need to break them up."


	4. Chapter 4: Picnic

**Hello everyone! I don't have much to say for today, other than here's Chapter 4! :D I hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: You already know...SEGA characters aren't mine! This is just a fanfic I made!**

 **Chapter 4: Picnic**

The strident beeps from the alam on Amy Rose's beside abruptly woke her from her sleeping bliss. She groaned as she turned to face the clock, dropping her hand down on the snooze button. A loud sigh escaped her mouth as she tried to fall back asleep. She didn't want to wake from her dream; the dream that recalled the events of last night. The kiss from an unexpected possible love, the calming walk home. The memory left the rose in bliss.

" _Thanks for walking me home, Shadow." The flower's voice came softly. She looked into Shadow's eyes, almost lost in the sea of red that did not avert from her gaze. He nodded to her._

" _I suppose we will be seeing each other soon?" His husky voice questioned. Amy couldn't help but find herself blushing every time he spoke. It felt so different now. It was gentle, but also stern. Every time he would speak it felt like a strong embrace around her; one that she did not mind if it never let her go. It was comforting. She smiled to the ebony hedgehog._

" _Yeah of course." Amy replied with a sweet demeanor. Without realizing Shadow had placed his hand over her cheek, rubbing her muzzle ever so slightly. Amy knew he definitely felt the warmness of her face, his smirk was evident on his. He brought his lips to the top of her head and placed a small peck on her forehead._

" _Then it's a date." He noted, looking at the blushing red flower's face in satisfaction. Without another word he left, leaving Amy to herself and her thoughts._

Amy smiled in her daze recalling the suave moves from her ebony friend...well boyfriend, apparently. It had all happened so fast, yet she did not mind it at all. A small part of her couldn't help but carry a sinking feeling, as she could not get over how just a while ago she had thought she would be devoted to chasing Sonic forever. She had her mind set on being with the blue blur for eternity, yet here she was, giving this glooming hedgehog a chance. Of all the mobians Amy could have moved on from Sonic with, she ended up with the Ultimate Lifeform. She didn't complain though. He wasn't rude to her, and if he didn't want to give her a chance he certainly would have made it clear by now. However, she still had the fear that it wouldn't work out. Amy knew that she was one of the few that Shadow had truly tolerated being around, as he admitted once that he appreciated her persistent kindness towards him when he would continuously show aggression. Not only that, but being around Rouge so often led to many meetings with the ultimate lifeform as well, and they had grown quite close since then. But despite that, she still worried that there was a chance that he would want to avoid her like Sonic had all these years. _He's not like Sonic, Amy!_ A thought ran up her mind. She knew that was true. Shadow was nothing like Sonic. Though admittedly she had confused the two in the past, when it came down to it they were like total opposites. For one, Shadow clearly was more bold than Sonic. Amy figured that even if she were to be with Sonic, he would not have likely pulled off what Shadow had did last night as suave as he did. Maybe it was because he had been on this terrain longer than the rest of them, but Shadow was the type to not hesitate with his decisions. She liked that part about him. _I wonder…_ she thought to herself, _What else will I learn that I like about him._ She smiled at the idea.

The loud beeping woke the flower from her subconscious once more. As much as she wanted to delight herself with her thoughts, she knew she had to get up. Today was a picnic with Cream. No matter the weather, Cream did love a good picnic. Indoors, outdoors, she just loved the idea of having friends sit down on a blanket with homemade meals, talking and enjoying their time together. She was glad her rabbit friend wasn't crazy enough about picnics to be having them _outside_ in this kind of weather. Cream had definitely tried before, but she came to her senses. The recollection of that time made the rose giggle under her sheets. She managed to get herself up from the bed, grabbing her throw blanket that hung from a chair to cover herself from the cold morning air that framed around the room. Her feet hovered around the surface of the floor until she felt her slippers, and slipped them on. Amy made her way to the bathroom, and began her morning routine.

Feeling more refreshed she decided to give her rabbit friend a call before readying herself up for the day. She took her phone from the pocket of her coat from yesterday, and pressed the power button. A small charging icon appeared at the bottom. She facepalmed at her carelessness and walked over to charge her phone, deciding it would be best to put on some proper clothes for the day. She walked to her room and picked out a few outfits to try on. One was a long dark red sweater dress with holes on the area of the shoulders, with black stockings to match. Another was a frilly light pink skirt that went with a magenta long sleeve, with matching thigh high socks. She also picked out A tan-ish knit sweater that went well with a pink scarf and blue jeans. She gave them all a look of approval and went over to get changed. Looking in the mirror she took a moment to admire her outfits one by one. One of the many reasons to love winter weather was being able to wear her cute winter clothes. Ultimately she went with her first outfit and gave herself a twirl. She felt like today was a good day to wear a cute dress. Her tail wagged slightly in delight of her dress-up moment. Satisfied with her outfit she went over to check on her phone. She sighed.

"How long does it take for a stupid phone to charge." Amy grumbled to herself. A knock suddenly came from the door and her mind was averted from the phone. She placed the device down on her coffee table close to where it was being charged. Amy made her way to the door and cracked it open slowly to get a view of who it was. A familiar blue figure stood before her, and without further hesitation she opened the door all the way. "Sonic! What are you doing around here?" She asked. Sonic noticed his friend all dressed up, and his ears lowered. He assumed the worst and thought she was heading out for a date.

"Looks like you're gonna be busy today." He said flatly. Amy's ears twitched, and she tilted her head in confusion. Suddenly the memory of her slapping her hero in the face came to mind. She felt guilty, but was also upset with him for what he had said. With a sigh she tried to be the bigger person.

"Yeah, I made plans to see Cream later." She replied. Sonic's eyes gleamed ever so slightly at the response. "By the way...I'm sorry to smacking you yesterday…" She mumbled. The blue hero sprang up, both from the apology and from his assumption of her going to see Shadow debunked.

"Yeah it's fine. I kind of deserved it anyway." Sonic let out a awkward chuckle after he spoke. There was an uneasy air for a moment before he started to talk again. "So anyway...uh do you mind if I come in? I was hoping to chat a bit, if you aren't too busy." He asked, his emerald eyes looking to Amy's with a plea. Amy's heart skipped a beat. Though she had decided to give Shadow a chance, there was no way she could just push her feelings of her hero away so quickly. He meant too much to her. She looked behind her to a clock on the wall, then looked back to the blue hedgehog and nodded. The flower moved aside so that her friend could walk in, and lead him to her couch to sit. It wasn't often that Sonic would just come over out of nowhere, and her mind was filled with conflicted feelings. She took a deep breath and begged her subconscious to drown those ideas.

"Do you want anything to drink, Sonic?" She asked. He shook his head and patted at the couch to ask her to come sit down. She abided and sat next to her friend. Another small pause of uneasiness swarmed around them. She wasn't sure why he was there, but she wished he would just begin.

"So Amy...you know I really care about you, right?" He began. Amy's eyes shot open.

"U-uh...yeah…" She replied. Sonic didn't look to her, but the pressure of his presence was overwhelming enough for the flower.

"We've known each other for a long time. So you can be honest with me, right?"

"Yes, Sonic. You know that. What is this about?" Her tone losing it's usual bubbly demeanour. Sonic suddenly turned to face the sakura hedgehog straight in her emerald eyes.

"Are you...with Shadow?" He asked. Her eyes were clear with surprise at the unsuspected question. Why would he ask her that? What did it matter to him? Why did he come all this way to talk about the subject at all?

"Sonic...why are you asking-"

"Why aren't you answering my question?" Sonic voice lowered in seriousness. She could tell he was not happy about his question, but his eyes pleaded for an answer. Her mind blasted with a million thoughts. She knew answering this question would mean that she has to accept moving on from her feelings of Sonic. It means she would have to put behind her crazed love for the hero in front of her. She sighed. _If I'm going to be in this relationship, I need to do this right. It's for the best Amy Rose, you got this._ The rose took a deep breath.

"As a matter of fact, I am." She said with confidence. Sonic could hear his mind shatter. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You can't be serious Amy-"

"I am serious. Shadow and I talked about it last night, and we thought it wouldn't hurt to give it a chance. Guess for a _lone wolf_ he did find me attractive after all." Her words brought back a familiar stinging sensation to his cheeks as he recalled his stupid comment.

"Amy I'm sorry you know I didn't mean that. But Shadow? He's just not right for you Amy it's not a good idea. Listen to me Ames." He grabbed her shoulder softly, but firm enough to express his severity. "I know that you think Shadow is great because you hung out with him a couple of times with Rouge, but this guy is dangerous. He doesn't understand what it's like to be normal like us, how can you be sure he can share the same feelings as you? How can you be sure he can be there for you? I only want what's best for you, and he's not it Ames he's not. I care for you a lot, and I don't want you to get your heart broken by that faker." Amy sighed and removed his grasp from her shoulder.

"Is that all you wanted to say, Sonic?" Amy replied. Sonic almost jumped back in surprise of her flat tone. "I appreciate your concern, but I think I'm able to make decisions for myself. You underestimate how much Shadow and I know each other; we're actually pretty close. I'm sure he wouldn't have agreed to try this out if he figured the results would be that bad Sonic." She looked away from him. "I'm tired of waiting to find love. This opportunity came to me and I'm going to take it. It's only been a day but I've been happy so far. I'd appreciate it if you would accept that, as a _friend._ " Her words stung him like salt to a wound. He didn't understand it himself why her calling him a friend in this moment was so aggravating to him, but he did not like it one bit.

"Ames you gotta believe me-"

"Sonic please." She grabbed his hands and held it in hers. She looked to him with pleading emerald eyes. "Please believe me." She pleaded again. He sighed and smile, moving his hand over to pat her head.

"Alright Ames." His words brought a smile to her face. His heart pounded as he saw her lips form the smile. Luckily Amy's phone started to ring before she could notice his face go red. Her attention turned to the phone. Amy saw Cream's name on the caller ID.

"Oh it's Cream."

"Guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you later Ames." Without another word he dash out of the rose's house. Amy blinked a few times, but smiled knowing that was just how her hero would be. She turned her attention back to her phone before the ringing stopped.

"Hey Cream!"

•••

As Sonic ran out of his friend's house. His smile he wore in front of her quickly faded.

"Like hell I'm going to be alright with this." He muttered to himself. "Shadow doesn't deserve someone like Amy. I just gotta make her realize that somehow." He plotted as he ran off through the snowy terrain.

•••

Amy was making way to Cream's house. The call was to make sure Amy was still coming, since it had been getting close to the afternoon and the rabbit had heard no word from her sakura colored friend. Though Amy was delighted to be meeting up with her friend soon, she couldn't shake the memory of Sonic's visit earlier. Though he gave her a smile of assurance, she couldn't help but have a bad feeling about it. She just hope that Sonic truly trusted her, and things would be fine between them.

She knocked at the door to Cream's house. Soon enough someone had answered the door, and it was Tails. He gave Amy a smile and hug, she chuckled and returned the embrace to her fox friend.

"Hi Amy! Cream is setting everything up inside. Come right in!" The fox said. Amy nodded.

"You've been spending a lot of time at Cream's place, huh Tails?" She teased her fox friend. Tails blushed and chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I'm only teasing. I'm glad you're joining us today." She giggled, patting Tails's head. Tails giggled as well, and the both made their ways inside.

The two were pretty close. Though Sonic would always be Tail's number 1 best friend, Amy always was there for him in ways that Sonic couldn't. She was the first one he went to when he admitted his crush on Cream and in return she helped closen their relationship. Amy also seemed to be the most attentive when it came to Tails bragging about his inventions, and overall they always seemed to be there for each other when one needed to talk or vent. And needless to say Cream and Amy were definitely best friends. Aside from Rouge, Cream was always there for Amy through thick and thin, helping her through her worst moments and being there for her best. Amy truly loved all her friends, and even having a winter "picnic" was a joyous occasion for her.

As she walked inside she saw her rabbit friend pushing aside the couch to place the blanket in the middle of the floor. On the coffee table were a stack of plates and cups, next to sandwiches, cookies, drinks and other snacks. The rabbit noticed the two walking in and greeted Amy as she struggled to move the couch.

"H-hey Amy!" Cream grunted. "Glad you're f-finally here!"

"Oh Cream you shouldn't move that all by yourself!" Amy blurted out. She rushed to place her things on the coffee table and she and Tails aided to help the struggling rabbit. After successfully moving the couch at a good distance, Tails flew over to grab the blanket and place it delicately on the floor.

"Thanks you guys." Cream chuckled. The hedgehog and fox smiled at the rabbit's warm laughter.

"Oh! I brought some cake for the picnic. I hope you're in the mood for chocolate." Amy smiled, pointing at the cake that lied next to the other treats. Tails mouth watered as he saw the chocolatey goodness displayed on the table.

"Sweet!" Tails yelped. The two girls couldn't help but giggle at Tail's enthusiasm. The three made their way to the picnic table to set the food down before them, and dug in.

"Cream this is delicious! I love when you make your sandwiches." Amy sighed in delight. Cream blushed at the compliment and nodded along with her.

"They are pretty good if I do say so myself." The rabbit added. The three soon fell into conversation, talking about anything that would come to mind. Eventually the topic Amy had been waiting for was brought up.

"Say Amy…" Tails brought up through his chewing. "Won't you tell us what was going on with Shadow yesterday? Cream told me you said it was a fever."

"Well…it wasn't exactly a fever." Amy looked to the two after taking a sip of tea. The two had now had their full attention on her. Their eyes beamed with curiosity. Amy took a deep breath before she began.

"Love potion?!" Tails exclaimed. "You mean it actually worked?!" Amy nodded.

"And even after that...now you two are…" Cream started.

"Dating?!" The two exclaimed. Amy almost spat her drink as the realization of the word hit her as they shouted. She never heard the word out loud when it came to her and Shadow's relationship, but actually hearing it made her...happy. She blushed as the two looked at her with shock.

"Y-yes…" Amy managed to let out. Tails and Cream looked to each other. Tails carried a slight face of worry but Cream smiled.

"A-Amy...But Shadow-" Tails started but was interrupted.

"I'm really happy for you Amy!" Cream spoke. The fox and hedgehog looked to her wide eyed. "I know what you guys are thinking, but Mr. Shadow has never been mean to me. Sure he's a little scary, but that doesn't mean he's a bad guy right?" With shocked faces still looking at her, she continued. "And if it means anything, I really liked how he treated you. Even if he was under the love potions spell. I mean that has to mean that if he loves you he would still treat you that way, right?" Cream smiled with confidence. The thought of Shadow being such a gentleman made Amy's cheeks burst in a pink blush. She enjoyed the way she treated him yesterday, and if he had continued...well she wouldn't have minded that at all.

"Well I'm glad you approve Cream." Amy said with a giggle. Tails sighed, and their attention turned to the fox.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little bit worried." Tails began. Amy pouted slightly, and Cream drooped her eyes. "But! If someone as sweet as Cream feels like Shadow is okay, I guess I can trust him. For now anyway." He finished. Amy nodded and Cream smiled to her fox friend. Amy mentally sighed of relief, seeing her friends so accepting; more than Sonic anyway. She wasn't expecting Cream to be so fond of Shadow, but she was always the rabbit to think of the best in mobians. It warmed her heart to see that her friends cared for her so much.

As the day went on while Cream was going on about one of her springtime adventures, Amy felt a ping come from her phone. She turned her attention to the device to see a message. Upon a closer look she saw Shadow's name.

 _ **[ Hey. ]**_

His message was short but it was enough to make the rose chuckle silently. She would have never expected him to message her first. She was actually planning to message him later in the day. It was a pleasant surprise for the hedgehog.

 _[ Hey Shadow! (_ _ㆁ_ _ᴗ_ _ㆁ✿_ _) ]_

 _ **[ What is that? ]**_

 _[ It's an emoticon, lol. I swear I've sent them to you before. It looks cute, doesn't it?_ _(◕ᴗ◕✿) ]_

 _ **[ I suppose. ]**_

 _[ Hehe! Anyway, what's up? ]_

 _ **[ Where are you right now? ]**_

 _[ I'm at Cream's house. We're having a picnic!_ _(⸝⸝ᵕᴗᵕ⸝⸝) ]_

 _ **[ But it's winter. ]**_

 _[ Yep! ]_

 _ **[ That doesn't make any sense. ]**_

 _[ Does it have to? We're still having fun! ]_

 _ **[ Your definition of fun is strange. ]**_

 _[ Well then maybe we can have one and I'll show you how much fun it is! ]_

 _ **[ … ]**_

 _ **[ I'd like that. ]**_

She didn't think he would actually take her request. Her muzzle warmed up at his gesture, and she found herself grinning. She hadn't realized the fox and rabbit catching her expressions. They gave each other a sly grin as they figured who she was messaging.

 _ **[ Anyway, Rose. Will you be there all day? ]**_

 _[ Not likely. Why? ]_

 _ **[ Let's go somewhere. ]**_

Amy's eyes widened.

 _[ Uh...where? ]_

 _ **[ I don't know. Walk around until we find something to do, I suppose. If you don't want do that is alright. ]**_

 _[ Shadow...are you trying to ask me on a date? ]_

There was a pause. Amy's eyes were full of anticipation for a response. Cream and Tails could feel her waiting, curious to know what the conversation was about.

 _ **[ Do you want to? ]**_

 _[ Hehe! Sure! Where do you want to meet up? ]_

 _ **[ I'll get you from Cream's home. ]**_

 _[ Huh? Are you sure? ]_

 _ **[ Yes. ]**_

 _[ If you say so… ]_

 _ **[ I'll be there in 10. See you soon. ]**_

Amy finally looked away from her phone. She turned to see her two friends clearly waiting for an answer. She rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Yes, it was Shadow." She answered. The three ended up laughing, and Amy explained how he would be there soon. "I better help you clean up before he gets here." Without waiting furthur she got up and began to pick up all the empty dishes to wash.

"Amy you don't have to do that!" Cream exclaimed, jumping from the ground to stop the hedgehog. Amy only shook her head and rolled up her sleeves.

"It's the least I could do for such a delicious picnic!" The rose urged. "You can put the blanket away, and I'll help put the couch back as soon as I'm done."

"I'll put the leftover sweets away!" Tails chimed in. He flew over to the remaining treats on the coffee table and headed over to the kitchen counter to put them away. Cream smiled brightly at her friends putting all this work to help.

"Thanks, you two!" Her sweet voice chirped.

It wasn't before long after they had set the couch that a knock came from the door. Amy's ears perked up and she skipped over to open the door for her ebony companion. As she opened the door Shadow stood there, with a light jacket on topped with a scarf, jeans and his normal air shoes. He looked to the rose, her outfit was cute. He wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut as he saw the fox and rabbit peeking from behind.

"Hey Shadow." She spoke softly, trying not to show her embarrassment. She had recalled the conversation with her friends earlier, and knew all eyes were on them.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah just give me a second. Come inside while I put on my shoes and coat." Amy beckoned. He nodded and walked inside, but stayed close to the door. Amy stood close to him and attempted to put her shoes on while standing. He noticed her struggle and moved his hand to hers to keep her steady. Amy smiled at his gesture and whispered a small thank you, before putting on her shoes. Amy grabbed her coat and ran over to her rabbit and fox friends.

"Thank you for the lovely picnic Cream. It was nice being with you guys!" She hugged the two. Tails patted her back and Cream returned the hug.

"Of course, let's do it again soon!" Cream replied. She looked to the ebony hedgehog with a sweet smile. "You can come too, Mr. Shadow!" Shadow glanced over to her for a moment, and nodded, before looking back to Amy. Amy said her farewells once more before putting on her coat and walking out with the ultimate lifeform.

The outside had gotten colder from how it was in the early afternoon. It was reaching midnight, but the sun was still out, soon to be setting. There were low winds that carried the snow that had not stuck to the ground. Amy looked to Shadow as they walked away from Cream's house.

"So, where do you want to go?" She questioned. Shadow did not look at her but replied.

"Don't know." Amy sighed.

"Guess you really meant walking around until we find something, huh?" Shadow only nodded at her response. "That could be fun too. We can talk maybe?" She looked to the ebony hedgehog. He showed no expression, so she leaned forward to him to get a better look. His glanced moved to hers, seeing her leaned forward.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't know." The flower giggled, almost mocking the ebony hedgehog's comment from earlier. Her eyes sparkled as an idea came into her mind. "Oh! I know where we can go!" She declared. The flower skipped on ahead in a faster pace than Shadow had been walking. In confusion as to where she wanted to go, Shadow quickened his pace to match the sakura hedgehog ahead of him. Amy had made a quick turn into the woods, catching Shadow off guard.

"Where are we going?" He questioned, trying to keep up with the rose's crazy turns as she walked into the woods. Amy only giggled.

"You'll see!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

**Hey everyone! It's been a while since I last updated, my apologies! Unfortunately my schedule has gotten very tight, but I have been trying to jot down ideas for my stories any chance I get. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I have some notes I would like to include, but I will put them at the end.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Not sure for how long I have to do these, but as usual I do not own any SEGA characters.**

 **Chapter 5: The Date**

Crimson eyes traced any mark of pink they could find as the Sakura hedgehog continued to move deeper into the woods. Her soft giggles circled around the trees as the sakura hedgehog made her twists and turns. The ebony hedgehog was slowly growing tired of this wild goose chase, wanting an answer soon or he was going to turn back.

"Amy…" Shadow began.

"We're here!" The flower interrupted. As the ultimate lifeform made his way past the last bush, brushing the hanging leaves of a willow tree out of his sight, he couldn't help but look in awe. It was an open area surrounded by snow covered willows. The trees put emphasis on the middle area of where the his sakura colored partner had brought him. There was a iced lake, clearly frozen from the brisk winter weather. The trees for the most part had kept the snow off of the lake, leaving just a thick sheet of ice. Amy twirled and posed in front of the lake with a smile to the surprised hedgehog.

"I found this one day while chasing Sonic around years ago." She began, looking away in slight embarrassment as she realized how immature her comment had sounded. It was only yesterday where she had started being with the ultimate life form yet it felt like it was ages ago that she was in love with the blue blur. "No matter the time of year, it's always so pretty here. In the spring the flowers sprout and the sky looks so beautiful. In the summer it's a great place to swim and the fall the leaves change into such pretty colors, and in the winter...it's an ice rink!" She giggles, walking towards Shadow. "It's really nice isn't it? I like to go here sometimes when I need some time to myself. I've brought Cream and Rouge here on occasion though!" She finished, then looking to her partner for approval. Jade eyes sparkle at the ultimate life form. He lets out a 'hmph' before turning his head to be sure the Sakura doesn't notice his smile.

"I've seen prettier." He says. Amy lets out a huff and pouts, turning her head to show Shadow her expression.

"Rude! What could be prettier than this!" She snapped. The ebony seeing Amy fall for his trick turns his head and moves his hand to grab the flower's muzzle, leaving the Sakura hedgehog to make a quick gasp and flinch in surprise.

"I'm looking right at it." The ebony hedgehog lets out with a sly smirk. A burst of red comes up to Amy's muzzle, and she quickly turns her head away from Shadow. She couldn't believe he could still act this way even out of the love potions spell. The whole situation with dating Shadow was already almost an illusion to the flower, and his actions made it seem even more of a figment. She heard a chuckle come out of the ultimate life form bringing Amy out of her thoughts. _Yeah. Of course he was just playing. I'm sure that was sooo entertaining for you,_ she spoke to herself with sarcasm before rolling her eyes. Though slightly embarrassed at his trick, she soon found herself giggling along side Shadow. Hearing him chuckle in a way that wasn't menacing was both surprising and comforting to her, and she couldn't help but join him in the moment.

Shadow looks to the laughing rose in front of her. While he did he previous action to tease her, this time his thoughts felt more sincere. _She really is something._ He thought to himself. The idea was confusing, but he felt so sure. He initially went through with the idea of going out with the pink hedgehog to entertain Rouge, and to get her off his back about being with someone. He wouldn't deny that he thought Amy was attractive. Time had done the rose well; her figure matching the beauty in her name. Her quills had not grown too long, she kept them near her shoulders as she always had, and she kept her signature bow, which even now was still not a bad look for her. She definitely is attractive, but he never really saw her as anything more, at least that's what he thought. Now...now just by seeing her giggle so genuinely at him...it almost made his heart skip a beat. Was it actually possible for the ultimate lifeform to feel this way...to actually grow to... _love_...someone? No. Now way. It had to be the potion that still had some affect on him. It was _totally_ the potion that caused this strange…. love sickness welling inside him.

… He didn't mind it though.

The ultimate lifeform was dragged out the depths of his mind when a bubbly voice brought him back. He noticed Amy reach down to grab his hand and take him to the edge of the frozen lake. She let his hand go for a moment to go behind a rock near the iced waters and came with a pink bag, evidently made to withstand the weather. Inside revealed white ice skates with a light pink trim.

"How about we do some skating? Sorry I don't have any skates for you Shadow...but maybe you could use your air shoes? That is...if you don't mind skating with me?" The hedgehog asked her partner. He looked to her as her emeralds gleamed with an almost puppy-look eyes. In previous circumstances, naturally he would have declined. But the ebony hedgehog couldn't bring himself to refuse her, especially when she looked so…

"Cute."

Shadow slips out. Amy's ears perked up and a blush grows on her face as she heard the words escape Shadow's lips. Shadow noticed he had announced his compliment out loud by the look of her face and clears his throat before correcting himself.

"I said sure. I don't mind." He turns away from the rose and steps on to the ice, waiting for her. Amy notices the gesture and quickly snaps out of her stun from the hedgehog's actions. She focuses on putting on the skates while keeping her head down to avoid contact with Shadow. She questioned to herself as to why it felt so embarrassing this time. He was clearly teasing her before, wasn't this time the same? It didn't feel that way to her though. He even looked surprised himself. She shook her head as if it would erase the thought. Fluke or not, she was going to have a good time with Shadow. She's always dreamed of going on a date, even if she had originally planned such with the blue hero she's always admired. That part of her was behind her now though. She was with Shadow, and now it was her chance to create these memories she's so long for. She stood up on her skates and made her way to the iced lake. Shadow didn't look to her, but reached out to help her make way into the lake. She smiled at his gesture even if he didn't catch it, and gratefully took his hand. A few steps in and she was in the lake. Amy giggled.

"Hm...let's see who can skate the fastest!" She began. Shadow's ears perked up and he looked to her with a raised brow.

"What?" He questioned. She couldn't be serious.

"You heard me!"

She was.

"Rose…"

"I know what you're thinking. Sure I'm not as fast as you or Sonic, but let's do it anyway, I'm sure it'll be fun!" The pink hedgehog urged.

She took a few steps forward and began to glide with speed. Reaching to the edge of the lake she bent her legs and went for a jump. Gracefully she twirled in the air, moving her arms up so that her hands crossed in an elegant manner. Shadow could not avert his attention for one moment. His crimson eyes glued to the Rose before him as she landed, gliding backwards with one leg bent and the other spread out, while her arms move to opposite side. Amy looked over to the ebony hedgehog who was clearly staring at her, and gave him a wink with a small smirk growing on her muzzle.

"Looks like I'm winning here Shadow!"

Her clear tease snapped the ultimate lifeform from his trance and readied himself up to skate. Without another moment to spare he dashed into the lake and made his way to the skating Rose. His stare grew closer to hers, before Amy could react he pulled her into his grasp. The two skated down the lake, Shadow taking one of Amy's hands and extending it out, while having his other wrapped around her waist. The two skated down to the next edge of the lake, the rose's emerald eyes glistening at the approach her partner has made on her. Shadow was clearly entertained by having the upper hand on her, his face said it all. He moved closer to her so that she could hear him speak through the sound of her skates scratching the surface of the ice.

"How about this instead?" His voice whispered in her ear. He turned her around moving the hand from her waist over her body, grabbing on to her other free arm. The two moved through the ice as if they had always skated together their whole lives. Their movement was almost completely in sync, and to be honest it surprise the rose. She knew he was the ultimate lifeform, but she didn't suspect him to be an ultimate ice skater as well. If she hadn't been so caught off guard she would have been giggling at her own mental joke by now. Shadow seeing the rose caught up in the moment pulled a smirk and moved both hands to her waist, promptly hoisting her up in the air as he skated around the edge of the lake. He made sure his stance was balanced enough to make sure the rose wouldn't slip from his grasp. Their eyes met, ruby reds looking into her emeralds with a slight arrogance. His smirk still clear on his face, he throws her to the air. Amy almost lets out a yelp in surprise, unsure of what to do in the situation. As she twirls in the air she managed to catch sight of the ebony hedgehog do a spin, his quills following his movements in a black and red blur. He stopped and spread his arms out, as if signalling for Amy to land. She fell right into his arms with an unsuspected grace. If there were a crowd before them they would surely be cheering as their dance had finished. Amy looked up to Shadow, her brows furrowed.

"I could have fell you know!" She pouted. Shadow couldn't help it. He chuckles uncontrollably, leaving the rose speechless.

"You didn't though." He managed to let out through his chuckling. She's had enough surprises today, so the laughter coming from the hedgehog was the least of her concerns. With a frown she moved her arm up to pull on the white fur that hung from his sweater. Shadow immediately stopped laughing to stop himself from almost yelping at the pain, nearly dropping the flower. Amy let out a small giggle, satisfied from her actions. The ebony hedgehog shot a glare to the rose. She gulped. Shadow put her down, not taking his glance away from her once.

 _Now I've done it._ The rose thought to herself. She tried to avert her gaze from his piercing ruby glare, ready to apologize. But before she could even utter a word a warm sensation was brought to her lips. Arms wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to the sweet embrace of the kiss from the ultimate life form. She could feel herself melting in his arms. She thought she couldn't be any more caught off guard, but once again Shadow had taken the upper hand. His tongue slid around the entrance of her lips. She struggled to keep herself from submitting to him, knowing that's what he had wanted, but it was no use. She was putty in his hands. His tongue roamed around the inside of her mouth, wandering through every inch. His ruby glare still set on the rose, watching her every reaction to his movements. She was completely submerged into the kiss. The experience was so new for the flower she couldn't help but be caught in his trance. He moved one of his hands from her waist up to her quills, spreading his fingers through them. The rose let out a soft moan, almost even purring at his actions. She was in cloud nine. No one had ever treated her as he was doing right now. His every embrace was so wonderful, each new experience with him was almost better than the last. His lips were so soft on hers, his hands who she had witnessed being used only for violence treated her with such delicacy. Seeing how entranced the rose was, Shadow decided it was time and pulled on her quills. Amy pulled away from the kiss and let out a yelp.

"Payback." A low voice came from the ebony hedgehog. He was trying his best to hold back his laughter at the sight of her disappointment. She was like a child who had their candy taken from them. She had a clear frown across her face, a small tear in the side of her eye from the pain of having her quills pulled. _All that for just pulling his fur?!_ The rose practically screamed in her mind. He pulled her in for a short kiss, as if to apologize for his paypack. Amy continued to pout and glare at him, and he let out a soft chuckle. "You started it."

"And?" She retorted. She turned her head away from him and pouted. He knew if he would continue it would only be a losing battle.

"I suppose you would like me to make it up to you?" He replied. Amy gave the ultimate lifeform a suspicious look.

"...Like how?" She questioned with a brow raised. The ebony pondered for a moment before responding.

"How does dinner at a restaurant of your choosing sound?" His response made the rose's eyes gleam. It sounded perfect and romantic and it was anything Amy could ask for in a date. Just the thought of being with a lover in a beautiful restaurant with the perfect atmosphere was enough to make her gleam with joy. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"I always wanted to try that really nice restaurant the next village over. It's five stars and has a whole bunch of good reviews. It would be a nice place to go." She tried to pull away from Shadow's hold. "Let me just get out of these skates-"

"Chaos Control!"

Before she could even finish her sentence Shadow had pulled out a chaos emerald and transported them in front of the waiter who stood inside the restaurant. Amy pulled away from the hedgehog with annoyance, Shadow did not give her any expression in return. She was about to yell at him when-

"Welcome. Table for two?" The waiter interrupted. He was a popper young tuxedo cat with his yellow eyes giving a dainty looking stare. He glanced over to the pink hedgehog, his eyes lowered to her skates and he then looks up to her with an unimpressed look. "Er...Ma'am...I'm afraid to say I do not believe that kind of footwear is allowed in this establishment. My apologies but we would prefer our floors without scuffing." Amy turned her gaze away from Shadow and looked to the waiter with complete embarrassment. Her face was completely flushed, and she was ready to run out of the restaurant. Before she could even muster up a reply Shadow reached over to her waist and lifted her up bridal style. He gave a stern look to the waiter, completely serious with his next comment.

"I assure you she won't be damaging your floors. Now if you'd get us a table that would be much appreciated." The waiter looked to Shadow completely caught off guard with his actions. Amy covered her face to hide her complete embarrassment of being picked up in such a way in the fancy restaurant. Not only did she look stupid in her skates, she was being picked up in such a attention-grabbing manner. The waiter fixed his collar and nodded his head, before leading them to a seat. Upon arriving to their table the waiter pulled out the chair for Shadow to place down the flower in her seat. She kept her head down avoiding contact with anyone. She could _feel_ the eyes on her. Under no circumstances would she ever behave so improper in such an elegant place. She loved the idea of being a proper (but badass) lady and she felt anything but at the moment. Shadow gave the waiter a thankful nod before sitting across from her. The sakura hedgehog slowly moved her glance upward. The restaurant was just as beautiful as the pictures she saw. The tablecloth before her was satin in the perfect romantic shade of red. The center had a small carefully crafted glass vase with a single rose in water, with two candles on each side of the vase. On each side were white cloths shaped into a flower placed on top of another folded cloth, next to two glasses, one for liquor and the other for water. Her emerald eyes twinkled at the sight of everything, completely impressed with the restaurant despite her embarrassment. Even the chairs were comfortable. They had a golden rim with a floral pattern at the top. The seats were a matching red as the table cloth, and appeared to be of a velvet fabric. The floors had a delicate black marble design, with pearl colored walls to match. The walls had beautiful pieces of art that would hang at a perfect distances from one another, with a velvet curtain hanging in between to cover the windows. There was a small pond with a waterfall above it in the the corner of the room in between the hallway to the bathrooms with koi fish swimming around. The low lights and elegant atmosphere was breathtaking for the rose. She _really_ had just wished she had looked more presentable.

"This place is nice." Shadow said, interrupting the rose thoughts. She looked to him with a glare and turned her head, letting out a small _hmph_. "Oh please, Rose. Are you really still upset? I took you here just like you wanted. I even carried you here. Romantic, right?" He teased.

"No way. You made me look like a complete dork." She retorted. He chuckled at her frustration.

"I don't think that's possible." He replied, moving his hand to place it on hers. She looked to him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You do the job just fine." He smirked. Amy snatched her hand away from him and clicked her tongue. Why was he teasing her so much? Yesterday felt so much more romantic to the rose. Even if he was under the influence of the love potion, he just felt more caring. Even afterwards on the walk home, the way he embraced her was so much better than everything happening now. Now all he would do is tease her, and when she would try to get back at him he would just get the upper hand. At first it was fun, but it was slowly starting to annoy the rose. It was beginning to be difficult to appreciate the wonders of the restaurant she sat in.

Shadow noticed the lack of an entertaining response. He was disappointed. He couldn't tell why, but he liked seeing the expressions on her face. Be it angry or happy, it was fun to tease her, but he supposed it was beginning to go overboard. He let out a sigh.

"I apologize." He let out. Amy didn't turn her head, but her ears twitched slightly. "Let's enjoy the dinner, shall we? You said you've wanted to come here. Tell me...what's so special about this place?" He questioned. Amy let out a sigh, still not facing the ultimate lifeform before her. _She's still so damn stubborn,_ The ebony hedgehog thought to himself.

"If you _must_ know, this restaurant is home to one of the greatest chefs around. He's known to make foods so good it'll show you what true love is." She responded. "Not only is the chef amazing but everything about this restaurant is perfect." Her arms moved up to bring her hands over her heart in a swooning manner. "The atmosphere is perfect, the art is perfect, the decor is perfect, it's all just wonderful." She could go on and on. She noticed the look on the ultimate's face. It seemed like he couldn't understand her awe. "I know it probably doesn't mean much to you, since you don't really need to eat and all. But it's a really nice place just to be with...you know…" She took a slight pause. "That special someone."

Shadow noticed his flushed partner before him. She was right. These places didn't really matter much to him. He didn't need to eat like normal mobians, so his trips to restaurants were slim to none. In fact the only time he would do such were the dinners he would be invited to, or the few times he would be dragged to restaurants by Rouge. And now. It didn't really mean anything significant to be there, but it clearly meant something to the rose. He figured if there was a time to make it up for all the teasing, now would be a better time than ever.

"I admit it is decorated well." He began. "Don't worry about what I think, Rose. You like this place, yes?" He questioned. The rose looked to him, giving a small nod. "Then that should be fine. I'm not here unwillingly. If that makes you feel better." He added.

Such a small gesture almost made Amy's heart skip a beat. It didn't feel like he was teasing like earlier. He felt sincere with his words. A smile of appreciation grew on her lips.

"Thanks, Shadow." She spoke softly. Shadow turned his head before letting out a 'hmph', then signaling the waiter to come over. _Maybe this won't be too bad_. The rose thought to herself, her skates clacking together as she shifted her legs.

A few tables down two figures trencoats, sunglasses and hats sat with their menus to their faces.

"I don't know why we have to spy on them anymore. They look like they're having a good time." A voice whispered to the other figure in the trenchcoat. The other signaled with a hand to the first to hush it's whispering.

"Quiet Tails! They'll hear you."

"This is ridiculous! Sonic, can't we just call it quits? You said Amy was in trouble, so I came along with you. But it looks like she's been having a good time! You're acting like a complete weirdo right now." The young fox in disguise retorted.

"That's what he wants you to think! Just wait…we need to be there to protect Amy when he strikes. There's no way he would do this without some sort of scheme. The two are never together, and now they're dating?!" The disguised blue blur whispered anxiously. He shooed the incoming waiter and continued to stare at the couple before them. Tails let out a sigh.

"Yeah he's being _such_ an evil menace right now." He said sarcastically. "Oh _no_ look, he's making her laugh. _Whatever_ shall we do?" The fox continued with his sarcasm. Sonic hit the back of his head, earning a yelp from his best friend. "Hey! That's it I'm leaving. I'm already late for my movie night with Cream, and this is just stupid." The fox stood up from the seat only to be pulled down by Sonic.

"No-Tail's I need you here. I need my buddy to back me up when it's time to help Amy."

"Sonic, just admit it. You're jealous."

The blue blur froze in surprise. It was as if the fox had hit the mark.

"What? Tails are you stupid or something?" Sonic snapped.

"I should be asking you that. You wait until Amy leaves Cream's house to come and drag me away saying Amy's in danger. We go and follow them and completely invade their private moment, and now we're here stalking them while they have their romantic dinner. And the whole time you know what's happened? Nothing! You're just jealous that Amy's finally stopped her wild goose chase on you!" The fox snapped back. Sonic took his shades off to show the fox his glare before standing up.

"I'm not jealous, Tails." He spoke with a serious tone. Tail's stood up as well.

"Yes. You are, Sonic."

"No I'm not, Tails."

"Yes you-"

"NO TAILS. I'M NOT." The blue blur yelled, slamming his hand down on the table. The fox flinched at his sudden action. He gave his friend a frown and turned to leave the establishment, but his movements came to a halt.

"Sonic?"

A familiar sweet voice came from a distance. The two disguised mobians, completely frozen in their tracks slowly moved their gaze to look towards the direction of the voice.

"A-ames…"

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't sure how to go about the date. There were a couple of ideas I had in mind as to where Amy was going to take Shadow, but I ultimately went with the ice skating idea. What do you guys think? Any help is appreciated. Thanks for reading once again, and I hope you stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: Interruptions

**Hello everyone! Finally here with Chapter 6. How have you all been?! Sorry this chapter is a little short, I'll try to make it up in the next one as I've been trying to find more time to continue writing. I've been working on my other story** _ **Poisoned Rose**_ **, as well as planning a new one that I'm hoping to release sometime as well as personal stories. Anyways, R &R and I hope you enjoy this newest chapter!**

 **Chapter 6: Interruptions.**

Emerald eyes couldn't take one off of another. Amy sat bewildered at the fox and hedgehog a few tables down in their excuse of disguises. She had her focus on Sonic, utterly confused. Sonic had his focus on her, completely caught red handed.

"A-Ames...Hey…" The blur tried to bring out. Shadow had his back completely turned away from the two menaces behind him. If Amy had looked over to the ultimate lifeform she would have seen a face trying to mask every bit of rage going through him right now. Not only did he hate having his private moments interrupted, but he hated having _any_ moment interrupted by that damn Faker.

"What...What are you doing here?" A concerned tone came from the rose. Tails was giving a signal to Sonic that it was time to leave by tugging at the trenchcoat. Unfortunately to the Fox's dismay, Sonic was like a deer caught in headlights. He couldn't move; he couldn't think. "Sonic?" The rose asked again. This time her tone was not as sweet.

"I erm...I…" Sonic blinked, trying to think of any excuse that he could come up with. _I was just in the area? No… I was on a date with Tails? Chaos! No! He's like my brother that's just weird...Uhh...I was invited? Yeah sure Sonic. by who?...I….I was..._

"He was clearly following you, Rose." The ebony hedgehog growled. Amy's eyes turned to meet crimsons and was faced with his fury. She came to realize Shadow must have not been happy about this at all. Being interrupted, by Sonic no less was probably infuriating to the ultimate lifeform. She admitted to herself that this situation was more annoying that surprising. She was still caught in a slightly bad mood from Shadow's over-teasing earlier, and now she wanted answers from Sonic.

"Is this true?" The rose spoke out with a serious tone, enough to make the blue hero flinch. He let out a nervous chuckle then sighed.

"...yeah."

Amy's eyes twitched. She couldn't believe it. _He was following me?! For how long?! How much did he see?!_ All these thoughts swarmed around the roses mind. She could only imagine her longtime crush seeing the passionate moment she shared with her ebony companion earlier in the woods. A small part of her felt as if she was betraying her long love, but her blood was boiling more than anything. She stood up from her seat, not minding the gasp she heard from afar by a waiter clearly distressing about the scuffs that were to be made from her skates. Shadow looked to her with surprise.

"You… _FOLLOWED…_ me?" Her tone grew louder. Sonic tried to turn to his yellow friend for help but the Fox had already left. Knowing the rose's rage was not something to mess with, Tails stood out the window waving to his blue friend nervously. Sonic growled, but his attention was turned to the pink figure before him as she slammed her hand on the table. He felt a gulp go down his throat.

"A-Ames I know this sounds bad but h-hear me out-" Trying to muster an excuse, Sonic lifted his hands in the air in a defensive manner. Amy slammed her hands to the table again, moving one hand out to summon a familiar terrifying friend. Sonic's eyes widened with absolute fear at the hammer in her grasp. Meanwhile the whole time Shadow sat surprise by the Rose's behavior. This rose, who praised and treated the restaurant they were in was now ready to turn it into smithereens just to pummel the hedgehog behind him. A grin grew on his face along with a new interest in the Sakura hedgehog. She was so intriguing to him. His interest was soon cut to disappointment as a ivory female ermine patted the Rose on her shoulder.

"M-Miss." The ermine began, trying not to show her intimidation towards the furious thorned rose. "I must ask you to please settle down or we must ask you to leave our establishment. You are upsetting the other guests here and such uncouth behavior can not be permitted in our fine restaurant."

Amy's eyes blinked as if snapping out of a trance before looking to the ermine. A brush of red grew on her cheeks as she had realized she was still very much in the restaurant she so loved, acting out in such an un-lady like manner. A tiny yelp escaped her throat before her hammer instantly poofed away. Crystal droplets of tears began to form on the Rose's cheeks. Shadow quickly took notice of her. While he did like teasing her to see her upset, he was no so brute that he would allow a lady to cry- _his_ lady to cry; let alone in a public place. With a glare to Sonic he walked over to the rose moving her head to his chest. Amy's eyes widened. She wasn't sure whether to feel even more embarrassed or touched by the ultimate's delicate actions.

"We will meet with you later, Faker. This conversation is **not** over." He spat out to the blue hero. Without another word he lifted up the flower close to his chest muttering _chaos control_. In the blink of an eye they were gone, leaving all eyes on Sonic. With a nervous chuckle he zoomed through the exit, grabbing the two tailed fox who waited outside and speeding off.

"That looked like it went well!" Tails mumbled, pinching at the blue blur to signal him to stop. Sonic yelped and came to a halt, dropping his friend to the ground. Tails let out a grunt before getting up, rubbing his behind at the fall. "I hope you're happy. Amy looked like she was about to cry. If anyone is putting her in danger I'd think you'd be the one taking the cake." Sonic stayed silent. Tails had expected to see some remorse coming from blue, but only saw annoyance. It made him annoyed; his two tails flicking up in down in aggravation.

"Did you see the look on that Faker's face?!" Sonic blurted out. "He thinks he could just talk to me like that and _whisk_ Amy away like nothing?!" His tone of voice changes to one that mimics Shadow's mockingly. "We'll meet later! This is _**not**_ over!" He grunts before returning to his normal tone. "I knew he was no good for Amy. We have to seperate them somehow Tails. Now what I'm thinking—" He was cut off as his eyes focused on a hand in front of his face.

"No, Sonic. You're acting like a complete child right now. You're an _adult,_ and you should be embarrassed by your actions. I followed you because I sincerely thought Amy was in trouble." Tails crossed his arms before continuing. "I had a hard time trusting Shadow in the beginning, trust me. He's not exactly what one would see as "boyfriend material", and I want to make sure Amy gets the best like she deserves. She's done so much for me and Cream, so naturally I was really worried for her! But Cream talked me through it, and seeing them together - _reluctantly_ if I may add- all day just proved her point further! She's happy and that makes me happy...and it should make you happy too." Tails sighed. "You won't admit it but you're jealous Sonic. It's clear on your face. And if you don't want to ruin your friendship between you and Amy I suggest you come to terms with your jealousy before you end up doing something stupid. More stupid than this!" The Fox turned around, his namesakes swishing around preparing to take flight. "I'm sorry Sonic but I've wasted enough time today. I got to go make it up to Cream for being so late. Just...apologize to Amy and Shadow. Find some time after that and talk it out with her. For your sake. Take my advice Sonic, as your best friend." Without hearing what Sonic had to say he flew off into the night. Sonic stood there for a moment, before letting out an exaggerated sigh. He moved his hand to his face and rubbed the temples of his forehead.

"Jealous he says." Sonic scoffed. "Like hell I'm jealous. Amy is just...so amazing. And Shadow...Shadow is just not! He doesn't deserve her. Tails doesn't know it. But I do. And I'm not giving up. I'll make sure she knows the mistake she's making." A dash of blue zooms off through a path towards the direction of the moonlight with venomous determination as he plots his next idea.

•••

"I can never show my face there again!" Amy whined as she covered her face in case she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Shadow had chaos controlled them to the front of Amy's cottage. He had put her down but still kept an arm close to her waist.

"It's fine Rose. There are many places like that." He said in a poor attempt to comfort her. She shot a glare up at him trying to suppress a growl.

"That's not the point. This whole time you've just been teasing me and embarrassing me. At first I thought it was...kind of cute but now it's just damn right annoying! I looked so stupid in front of everyone in that restaurant. And then Sonic came and-" A growl escaped her throat. "That jerk! He was stalking us the whole day! He...he saw everything...UGH! Why are all men like this!" She huffed and crossed her arms, not caring if the tears fell down her face as they were not from sadness but rather from anger.

"So you think I'm cute?"

Amy had her eyes wide.

"Are you...kidding me?! That's all you picked up on that? I knew this was a mistake you're just like the rest. I can't believe you Shadow I can't believe-" Before she could say another word firm lips were pressed against hers. She was stunned for only a moment before growling and pushing Shadow away. Her attempts were useless. The ultimate lifeform grabbed her waist and forced her closer to him, moving their bodies to the door so that the rose would be pinned in between. While one arm was holding a firm grasp on the flower another roamed to the back of her head running through her quills. She was still furious, but she fell completely in his hands as the sweet sensation of her quills being massaged ran through her body. A perk she cursed the ebony hedgehog for knowing. After a passionate one sided session of kisses, Shadow moved his lips from her. His crinson gazed pierced into her fluttering eyelids, her emeralds peeking out. She was still very much mad, but he saw he softened her, even if it was slightly.

"I'm sorry, Rose." He whispered. She looked to him with surprise. The usual cold stare that normally never escaped the ultimate's face was now replaced with one of sincere guilt. "You wanted to have a good time, but I let myself get a bit too...carried away." His eyes closed slightly as he put his head on hers. His one hand continued to stroke her quills softly. "But I want you to know I did enjoy my time with you. While I admit...I'm not sure how I yet feel about _us_ , I do find you intriguing. I want to know more about you. I want to make this night up to you, and spend time with you."

"S-Shadow…" Amy whispered out. She chuckled, and his faced turned to one of surprise. "That face doesn't suit you at all."

"Rose...did you not…" She hushed him, and brought her lips to his. Without hesitation he took over the kiss in a passionate act of dominance. Amy arched her back as he deepened the kiss. Her arms moved to wrap around him to his quills. Her fingered delicately moved around his quills, and too her surprise a soft purr escaped the ultimate's throat. He lips left hers as he looked to her with shock, his cheeks clear with a red tint. She let out a soft giggle. He cleared his throat. "I...I haven't had someone do that to me in a long time." Amy had figured he referred to a certain girl he loved dearly back in the ARK. She almost felt honored to be the only other one to make him purr.

"It's okay. Trust me I was holding it back too." She smiled. He let out a soft chuckle before returning his lips to hers. His lips trailed down to her neck. Try as she might to stay quiet, the rose couldn't help but let out a soft moan. She moved her neck back to give him more access, spotting a small smirk his face. He left small bites and kisses, earning approving sounds of pleasure for the rose. She was in complete bliss. Shadow only continued to give her new experiences. Be it good or bad, she enjoyed her time with him. Even before they had become this close, she enjoyed her time with him. He didn't seem annoyed when he spent time with her and Rouge. There were even times when they were together that Shadow seemed even invested in whatever the two girls had been doing. Now here she was, completely submerged into his grasp. She was like putty in his hands, his every touch made her want to melt right then and there. It was pure bliss. His kisses trailed down her collarbone, making its way to the middle of her chest. While it did catch her by surprise, she continued to let moans escape her mouth.

Shadow was caught in his own bliss just as much. He didn't have much experience to begin with, as he never bothered to find love before. Rouge had tried plenty of times to set him up with other agents in G.U.N, but he never really cared. He didn't mind being alone; he knew it was inevitable as he was to live very well past his acquaintances. But this feeling was one he wished he had known so much sooner. His rose was so delicate, yet so strong. Her figure though small was very well built from the many battles with Eggman. She was soft, she was perfect. He wanted to venture through every part of her body. He wanted to know her more. It had only been such a short time but he found himself swept up in a pool of roses. She was all that had occupied his mind, and though it would normally make him go mad, he didn't mind it at all. Was it the love potion? Could it really still have this affect on him? Or was it...actually…

"I hope I'm not interrupting something?" A familiar snarky voice came from behind them. Amy jumped in surprise before shoving Shadow away from her. Shadow kept his gaze on Amy, but let out a deep growl that sent a shiver down the rose's spine. He knew exactly who was behind them, and he wanted to pummel that damn Faker to the ground. Sonic crossed his arms and patted his foot repeatedly on the ground before he continued.

"If you two are not too... _busy_...I'd like to chat."


	7. Chapter 7: Coming to Terms With Feelings

**Welcome new and old readers to the next chapter! Thank you for those who have been reading this fic for a while and been patiently waiting for the newest chapter. I love reading the reviews and your guesses on what would happen next. As usual, R &R and enjoy Chapter 7!**

 **Note: I'd like to thank** **Lady Sonamy** **for a little bit they wrote in a review a while back. I've been finding ways to build up to this part in the story ever since and I'm happy to finally give credit. Thanks again!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Don't own any SEGA characters, just the fic.**

 **Chapter 7: Coming to Terms With Feelings.**

Emerald eyes kept to the ground while another similar shade of green stared right at the pink and black figures before him. Shadow had still not bothered to turn into the direction of Sonic, but kept himself in a sort of guarding position of Amy. He was clearly not in the mood to talk to his blue nemesis, but he _did_ say that they were to chat later on. He didn't actually expect the hedgehog to comply with his demands. With a sharp sigh he began to speak.

"What the hell do you want at this time of night, Faker?" His voice rang venomous in the blue hero's ears. Amy looked up to Shadow to see the pissed expression on his face, still refusing to acknowledge her former love interest in front of them. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong, but just like every other time Sonic had been near the two she just felt guilty. She couldn't pin as to why. She wondered if maybe it was the small lingering love she still carried for her longtime hero. He was all she had set her eyes on until now after all, and being with Shadow was still so new to her. Sure, her time with the ultimate lifeform had been anything but unenjoyable, but she couldn't just ignore her old feelings for Sonic. She knew they were still there, and it made her feel guilty that they were.

"It is pretty late isn't it? Makes me wonder why you guys are still out." The blue replied. Amy's face grew hot with embarrassment wondering how much did Sonic even see. Shadow growled at Sonic's sly response, to which the blue hedgehog only chuckled. "Someone's not in a good mood. Anyway...If you don't mind, I'd like to talk with Ames."

Shadow noticed his partner before him flinch as he called her name. She snapped away from her thoughts, finally looking into the emerald eyes that had not looked away from her since he had arrived. To her surprise she felt a comforting pat on the back before noticing Shadow had turned around to face his rival.

"Anything you need to say to her you can say right here." Shadow provoked. Sonic scoffed with a frown on his face.

"What, so you're like her bodyguard now or something? Last time I checked you guys weren't so close. Now you've been…'dating' for like what- a day and a half- and suddenly you're inseparable?"

"That's none of your concern." Shadow hissed.

"Sure, whatever. I'm sure that's what you think. But you're wrong. And with that I'd like to talk to Amy. Alone. So if you don't mind...shoo. You can go now." Retorting he swished his hands back and forth as if to command the ultimate lifeform to leave. Amy's eyes widen. Did Sonic really just...

"Excuse me?" Shadow growled in irritation. He took a step to the nuisance in front of him. He couldn't believe Sonic would even _think_ of talking to him in such a demeaning manner. "You've been nothing but a disturbance this entire day. You have no room to acting this smug. You think I didn't notice you watching us the whole time?" Sonic was taken aback by his comment. Shadow looked back to see Amy, growing in anger as she is reminded of the past events of that day. He gave her another reassured pat to calm her down. "If you're here to apologize to Rose for your deplorable behavior, then say so and leave." Caught off guard Sonic could only look at Shadow with his mouth opened for a moment. Shadow gave no expression to his blue counterpart in return, but made sure his language spoke sufficiently through his piercing crimson gaze. Sonic only closed his eyes with an annoyed laugh.

"Shadow...I'm really not in the mood for your crappy attitude." His lids opened to look to the rose behind the black hedgehog. "Amy. Can I please just talk to you?" His voice was more serious. Amy opened her mouth as to say something but was interrupted.

"You will not." Shadow stepped in, moving closer to Sonic while pushing Amy back.

"Shadow…"Amy tried to intervene.

"And who the hell are you to tell me that? I'm talking to Amy not you, _ultimate asswipe_." Sonic hissed, stepping closer to Shadow.

"S-Sonic!" Amy tried again.

"I'm the one telling you to _piss_ off before I make you, jackass. You're not here to apologize? Fine. Leave."

"Shad-"

"Oh I'm here to apologize! But I also have other things I'd like to say without your _stupid_ face right smack in between me and her." Sonic interrupted.

"That sounds like a good enough apology for me. I think your time here is overdue. **Leave.** "

"I think I should be saying that to you."

The two were growling at each other, hands formed into fists ready to pummel the other into the ground. Emeralds glared into rubies as one waited for the other to make the one last comment to snap the string of their patience and begin their brawl.

BAM!

Their eyes quickly avert from each other to look past Shadow's figure, to see that Amy had slammed the door behind them as she went inside. They could hear a huff from the other side, giving clear indication that she was beyond upset.

"Rose…" Shadow began.

"Don't Rose me. You guys want to fight like total idiots? Fine by me! But I'm not going to stay here and watch while you interrupt and ignore me! Jerks!" She yelled out from the other side of the door.

"A-Ames! I still want to talk-"

"I don't want to talk to either of you right now! Goodnight!"

"But Ames…" Sonic attempted.

"GOOD. NIGHT." Amy raised her voice, making the two hedgehogs flinch back. They knew better than to provoke the angry rose. They could hear her stomp off in her cottage before hearing another door slam, assuming it to be her room. Sonic sighed and slumped down, cursing to himself. Shadow rubbed his temples in frustration. Now he had but _another_ thing to make up to her for the date, no thanks to his source of irritation.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have just backed off and let me talk to her! So typical that you wouldn't know anything...especially about Amy. I knew you weren't worth her time." Sonic bitterly commented at the hedgehog before him, slowly looking up from his hunched position with a glare.

"Excuse me?"

Sonic only huffed, not bothering to respond to the ebony hedgehog. Shadow walked over to the blue hero, his figure towering over Sonic's slumped one.

"Listen, hedgehog. This wouldn't have _happened_ if you had not been the typical headache that you are. I do not care to know your reasoning behind your actions today towards Rose and I, but if you know what is good for you, then you will back off. You're nothing but a nuisance to us." Sonic could hear a snap before jumping up to the ebony hedgehog with fury.

"No. It's YOU who needs to back off." He points a finger out, pressing it against Shadow's chest.

"Don't touch me." Shadow growled. Sonic ignored his demand before continuing.

"I don't know what you're planning suddenly dating Amy like this, but I'm not gonna sit by and let it happen. You think you can just waltz in here and sweep her up like that? No way. You don't deserve someone like Amy. And last time I checked, she had no type of interest in you, and now suddenly you guys are dating? You think I'm gonna believe that story with Rogue setting you two up? Please."

"And I suppose she was doing so much better waiting an eternity for your pathetic self to come to terms with his own feelings?" Sonic eyes widened at the barbed comment from his ebony rival.

"...What?"

Shadow let out a grim chuckle. It was entertaining for him to see his rival try to get the upper hand, only to be shot down. Closing his eyes he continued.

"Do you really take me for a fool, Faker? As much as it disgust me to even say it, you clearly harbor feelings towards Rose. But I won't allow your pitiful emotions to accuse me for something you clearly don't know about."

"What the hell are you-" Before Sonic could finish Shadow shot a glare at his rival, shutting him up.

"I'll say this one more time. Whatever goes on between Rose and I is _none_ of your business. My feelings for Rose is _none_ of your business. I don't care for your jealousy, but if you continue with your infernal interruptions I will make sure you pay." With an ending smirk Shadow moved away from the blue hedgehog frozen in place before walking away.

"NO!"

A streak of blue topples the ultimate lifeform down, landing a punch to his face. Shadow grunts at the unexpected hit, kicking his rival off before he could land another punch. Sonic staggers for a moment. His emeralds full of rage and jealousy prepares for a spindash attack towards Shadow. He attempts to get the ultimate off guard but fails, only managing to graze him with the ends of his sharp quills. As he uncurls Shadow runs towards the hedgehog punching him in the stomach, making the hero fall to the ground. Shadow grabs Sonic by the neck to lift him up, ignoring the grunts of the hero trying to gasp for air. He tries to slam the blue blur to the ground but a quick fist uppercuts Shadow, releasing his choking grasp of the hedgehog. Before Sonic could even land from Shadow's release the ultimate swings his leg on the ground tripping the blue hero. This time Sonic is quick to respond and kicks Shadow back. He once again prepares for a spindash and strikes at Shadow, bouncing back after the hit.

"YOU DON'T GET TO BOSS ME AROUND, SHADOW!" Sonic uncurls from his spindash and speeds towards Shadow for another punch. Throwing his fist to the ultimate lifeform his eyes widens seeing that Shadow had caught the fist with his hand. He grunts in aggravation readying up for a second punch, but just as the first his punch was caught by his ebony rival. Sonic tried to pull away from his grasp but to no avail. Shadow gave him no expression. He wasn't angry, or surprised. In fact, though he didn't really care, he was quite curious to see what Sonic was going to blurt out. It entertained him. As if on cue, Sonic begins to speak.

"Everything was perfectly fine before you came along with this. But ever since this happened everything just feels WRONG, and it's because I know you'll do something wrong! She was just fine without you, she doesn't need you. So back off before I make you. BACK OFF SHADOW! YOU DON'T DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE HER." Sonic yelled before pulling away from Shadow's grasp, huffing violently after his outburst.

"Then who does?"

Sonic's eyes widened with horror. Shadow's ears twitched before turning around to see Amy outside the door. She had changed out of her day attire, now wearing a large sweater and shorts, with pink fuzzy slippers. Shadow had an urge to tell her to change into something more weather appropriate, but the look on her face made him stay quiet. Nodding, he backed away so that the two emerald pairs of eyes would only see each other. He knew at this point he had no place to meddle.

"Well, Sonic? If I can't date Shadow, then who should I be with?" Amy questioned the hero once more.

"...A-Amy…"

"Who is there for me at this point that I can be with that would be approving in your eyes Sonic?" She started to walk closer to the hero. Sonic wanted to move away but he couldn't. He wanted to run like he always would at Amy's confrontations, but his legs wouldn't. He felt as if the cold winter froze him in the spot. All the anger he felt towards Shadow had disappeared, and now he could only feel the pit in his stomach. His eyes still were wide, he just couldn't do anything.

"Everytime I get close to a guy you get like this. You've even done this with Tails and Knuckles, no matter how many times I've told you they're like my brothers!" Her tone of voice begins to grow harsh. Her emerald gaze pierces into Sonic, trying her damned best to keep the tears from her growing emotions to flow out. "I've loved you for so long Sonic. For Chaos' sake you knew that! I made sure you did. But you didn't care, you just kept me waiting. And at first, I didn't mind waiting for you. I would have waited an eternity for you. I loved you that much, that I was blinded by that love. No matter what anyone had told me, I just only cared about you. But I've grown Sonic. As everyone does. And growing meant I had to face the facts. The facts that I couldn't just keep waiting while everyone was moving with their lives. I want to be happy like everyone else, Sonic. I see everyone living their best life, and I was there waiting for something that deep down I wasn't even sure would come true. And the worst part of it all is that you don't want to be with me, but you don't want me to be with anyone else. And then you go on to say I'm perfectly fine. Chaos, Sonic! I was never fine! I wanted to be loved, each and every day by you Sonic. But you never gave me that. You just wanted me there, never to move on." Tears no longer being able to be pushed back, she covers her face before sobbing. "How miserable do I have to be before you're happy?!"

Sonic's face went pale as he processed all that he had heard. He felt his heart cracking at the pain Amy pour out in front of him. He knew he was being selfish. He knew deep down he truly loved Amy, ever since they were young. Tails had told him time and time again to confess to Amy and live the life the two had been wishing for. But he just couldn't come to terms with it. He knew the risks that came with having a partner, and to him, there were just too many cons to outweigh the pros. He didn't think of it as such a big deal, but now he clearly saw Amy didn't see it that way. She was hurting every time. Every time he would refuse her feelings, everytime he would refuse his own. It was his own fault she had moved on. He knew, but he didn't want to accept it. He still thought Amy was his.

"I'm sorry." He muttered out. "I should have said something sooner." Amy moved her hands from her face and looked to her hero with confusion. Her eyes glistened from the tears that continued to shed down her cheeks. He kneeled down in front of her, now catching Shadow's full attention at his gesture, even earning a glare. He took one of Amy's hands to his own. "I should have told you sooner that…"

"I love you."

•••

"He said WHAT?!" Slamming the table down Rouge and Cream got up to inch closer to Amy. The sakura hedgehog jumped back, giving a nervous smile to the eyes that watched them in the cafe. She then looked to her friends with a pleading look to calm down. The two looked around to see all eyes on them, and sat down clearing their throats to compose themselves. It was the next day, and Amy had been recalling the events to Cream and Rouge.

"Erm...Hon...what did you tell him?" The ivory bat questioned in a low voice. Amy sighed and looked away from her friend's suspenseful gaze.

"I rejected him, of course."

Cream gasped while Rogue looked to with a sort of relief in her eyes. They didn't want to overwhelm their pink friend with questions, but Chaos did they have so many to ask. They knew a lot was still on Amy's mind, and asking too many questions would only overwhelm her thoughts. Cream put a hand on Amy's before giving her a reassuring smile. Rogue sighed, not being able to take anymore suspense.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm glad you did sweetheart. But I can't help but wonder why? You've been waiting to hear those words from blue for a while now." Amy's head turned to Rogue and nodded, agreeing with her last statement. She took a sip of the tea that was in front of her before speaking.

"That's what I asked myself too. All I ever wanted was to hear those three words from his mouth. I can't even express how long I waited. But when he said it then...it just didn't feel right. I felt like...I felt like he wasn't the one I wanted to hear those words from. Not only that, but...I mean come on, what does he expect? Did he think I was gonna drop Shadow on the dime just because he confessed? That's a little harsh, don't you think?!" Amy pouted, receiving a few giggles from her two friends. She raised a brow, confused.

"I'm glad you didn't give up on Mr. Shadow, Amy." Cream gave her friend an optimistic smile. "I know I was always rooting for you and Mr. Sonic...but I see you're happy with Mr. Shadow. The way you smiled just by texting him, it's the same way I smile with Tails."

"Speaking of our favorite doom and gloom, how did he handle hearing something like that? Knowing him he probably didn't express much, but if he cares about you I'm sure it bothered him." Rouge inferred. Amy sighed with a nod.

"After I rejected Sonic, I swear he looked relieved. Then again maybe I'm giving myself too much credit. He wanted to talk to me afterwards, but I was just so drained from everything that had happened, so I told him I would talk to him later." She sighed once more, not ready to fall back into another serious conversation. Rouge and Cream looked to each other before looking back at Amy.

"Is that why Mr. Shadow has been near us this whole time?" She questioned, pointing to Shadow who had been waiting outside the cafe, close enough to be within view of the three. Amy closed her eyes and nodded, trying not to slump down on the table in public.

"Apparently to him, talking later meant to stay near me at _all_ times until I tell him it's time to talk." Amy groaned.

"Aww! He's like a puppy." Cream giggled. Rouge almost spat her drink at the rabbit's comment, trying to suppress her laughter. The two look at the ivory bat with curiosity of what was so funny, but Rouge only laughed harder seeing Shadow outside with Cream's comment in mind. Shadow took notice of her laughter and glared at her with confusion and irritation.

"HAHA! Oh Cream, please never say that in front of Shadow. Or maybe, do tell him. With me in the room with a camera ready. His reaction would be priceless." She wiped a tear from her eye as she settled down from the laughing fit. "I gotta say though, I'm surprised you didn't talk to him right away. You're always ready to talk about feelings. What's with the hold up?"

Amy took a peek outside to glance at Shadow, who quickly took notice of the pink hedgehog's gaze. She turned back to her friends, not wanting their eyes to have met. A blush came to her face.

"I'm not...sure. We've only been together for about three days now. He's shown a bunch of new sides to him that I never thought he could show, always surprising me at each turn, but I just can't help but feel...like it's too good to be true. I guess you could say that I'm worried talking to him will just make him feel like this isn't worth his time, and I'll be alone again." She looked down, holding her teacup with both hands, fiddling the rim of the cup with her thumb. Cream's eyes drooped, not sure of what to say. Rouge gave the rabbit a reassuring hand before beginning to speak.

"Well, for starters. I know Shadow, and if this was a waste of time trust me, he would let you know. He's waiting outside for a reason, and that's because he really wants to talk to you, and sort this out. It sounds to me that it really bugged him how Sonic would just up and confess to you like that, with Shadow _right_ there. I'm sure he wants to know your thoughts. You may have rejected him, but clearly there's more on your mind about that, right?" Rouge, took a sip of her own tea before looking to Amy with a smug look, knowing that Amy knew she was right. Amy nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah. You're right. Making him wait this long isn't fair to him."

"Then it's settled!" Cream chimed in, giving Rouge a wink. Rouge gave a smirk and winked back.

"Huh?" Before Amy realized the two had picked her up from each shoulder and directed her out of the cafe. Shadow had stared them down as they made their way closer to him. Releasing their grasp on Amy they turned their focus to Shadow.

"Hey there handsome. We have some things we have to do now so I leave our little Rose here under your care, alright? Let's meet up soon, Amy!" Rouge walked off, not bothering to hear a response from her friend. Cream saw Rouge leave and began to follow her.

"See you later Amy and Mr. Shadow!" Finally catching up with Rouge, she questioned. "You think they'll be able to figure it out? You do know Mr. Shadow more than I probably ever will."

"I think they'll be just fine dear Cream. Let's not worry about them." She gave the small rabbit a big smile. "I'm on a roll with the advice though! Now tell me, how are things with you and that little fox?"

The two were now left alone. Shadow had his arms crossed, and after a moment of watching the rabbit and bat leave, his crimson gaze turned back to Amy. The rose gave a nervous chuckle, before looking away from his ruby stare.

"So...Shadow. I guess now would be a good time for our chat?"


End file.
